Creatures
by Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan
Summary: Werecats and Mermaids and Minotaurs. Oh my! It doesn't matter what's out there; Matthew is going to protect his little brother –even if they're different species. MythologicalCreatures!AU. "Human" names used. FACE family-centric. No yaoi. Contains OC UK bros eventually. Brotherly fluff with a dash of angst.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidakaz.**

* * *

Matthew, being younger and smaller than most of the other children, preferred to play by himself. Roughhousing just wasn't his favorite game –especially after one of the other calves bloodied his nose last spring with a well-placed buck of his back hooves. The young boy had other ideas of entertainment –adventure!

The purple-eyed calf clopped over to his mother and grabbed at the end of her shirt (woven herself) to get her attention when he became distracted by the Birds that flew overhead.

"Yes, Matthew?" his mother asked, bowing out of her conversation with the other cows temporarily to address her son.

Matthew's mother was beautiful, and the whole herd knew it except her. She would do her long, curly, blonde hair up and lace it with flowers and delicate vines insisting that she was having a _bad_ hair day. She would mix just the right paint to compliment her lavender eyes, laughing at what a mess she claimed to look. The other women would just joke with her and insist kindly that she was beautiful, when, behind her back, they would stamp their hooves, envious of her effortless beauty.

Matthew was still distracted as he watched the Birds fly overhead against the gray, brooding sky even as his mother spoke, their brightly colored wings flapping to propel their human-like bodies through the air like angels.

His mother hummed happily to herself at her doe-eyed boy.

"He's always loved watching the Bird flocks. Such a curious little thing," she mused, as the other women chuckled but remained glad that their children had some sense not to occupy themselves with such frivolous pastimes.

"Just don't be gone long, dear."

Matthew's mother kissed him on the head and this jolted him back to earth. It was like his mom could read his mind or something! He smiled brightly, gave his mother a hug, and trotted away.

The young Centaur's half-siblings didn't even glance his direction as his passed by. Matthew's herd was made up of females, called cows, led by the one and only adult male in the herd, called the bull. The bull was in charge so, as well as determining herd movements, he got to father all the calves of the females in the herd. Thus Matthew, like all the other children, were half-siblings of each other and sons of the bull. It was an unusual social dynamic, but he was born into it. He was use to the concept.

However, he did dread when he would be kicked out of the herd once he was of age. He would have to challenge a bull of another herd and then take charge of that harem of females if he ever wanted to have kids. Or he could choose to fly it solo and possibly get eaten by the many predators that stalked the area. For the time being, he would just enjoy being a calf exploring the woods.

Matthew found he loved lots of things. He loved the serenity of the woods. He loved listening to the crickets tell tales in the tall grass and stamping hoof prints in the dirt. That's when he heard something he did not love.

It was the sound of something crying. Matthew's long ears perked up as he kept his four hooves very still to listen harder for the sound. He heard it once more.

His herd communicated over distance by sound just like many other species. Even though this didn't sound like a Centaur's noise, it could be important. When the cry sounded thrice, he knew it was a distress call and headed toward it.

His sensitive ears led him straight and true as he found himself staring down at a little, weeping pile of flesh and feathers. It was a tiny Bird chick. His wings were so small, merely a clump of plumages. Did he fall out of his nest?

He got closer and the baby Bird seemed to hear his hoof-steps. He rolled to face the Centaur calf and chirped desperately at him in infant tongue. He flapped his runt wings pathetically and raised his arms up for Matthew to take him. The chick's eyes were watery and wide with fright. His chest rose and fell much too quickly. He was gasping for breath as panic stole it from him.

He reached up toward Matthew with more and more urgency, calling out with louder and louder squawks the longer he was left on the ground. Though the chick could not speak, there was no doubt he would have said, "Help me! Please! I'm scared! Don't leave me! Pick me up and guard me! I don't know who you are, but I need you! _Please!"_

Matthew's heart broke. With effort, he folded his legs in and lay down so that he could pick up the little chick. (The curse of the Centaur was not being able to pick things up directly off the ground. Their torsos just can't bend far enough and their arms aren't long enough to compensate for the length of their stick-like, equine legs.) With the baby uneasily in his arms, he stood up, glad that the child stopped making that horrible, heart-wrenching noise.

Matthew had never held a baby before. Even when Centaur calves are born, they are never held by their mothers. That's not to say they were neglected or something terrible. Calves are born with legs that strengthen quickly so that they are able to walk on their own even a few hours after birth. Besides, calves are too big and awkward to be held. So, Matthew had truly had no idea how to hold a baby anything before. He wouldn't have even known to pick the baby up in the first place if not for the infant's obvious sign language.

Still, he wasn't sure where to hold him so he was secure and safe. He tried to avoid squishing the wings. He shifted the chick in his arms, testing out various arrangements. His biggest worry was that he would fatigue from holding the chick too long and he would slip, but a little of the chick's weight was relieved by the chick himself as he clung on to the calf's shirt like a lifeline. Little fingers that held almost no dissimilarity from his own gripped tight and sure, surprisingly strong for something so young.

He eventually opted for letting the chick lean on his collarbone and sort of hugging him. The baby seemed to like his position and relaxed into it, fidgeting around only a moment until he felt most comfortable.

The calf could now feel the fluttering heartbeat of the tiny Bird pumping wildly against his chest as he breathed rapidly. Matthew heard every breath the chick released as he exhaled near his ear through his nose, each breath becoming more and more calm as his fear was dissipating. Then the chick felt something tickle his forehead.

The Bird looked up and became temporarily distracted by the curl* of hair that sprouted off Matthew's forehead. He relinquished one hand from its death grip on the calf and batted at the foreign string of hair and fluttered his wings in excitement as it bounced back and forth. Matthew returned the favor and flicked at the little tuff of hair that popped up off a cowlick on his hairline. The baby giggled, latching on to his finger, and the tears finally stopped their spawning.

Matthew smiled, but, as he looked around, he could not find any other Birds. He looked up to see if he could find the nest he had fallen out of, but his view was blocked by dense foliage.

"Hello? Is anyone up there?"

With no response, Matthew was at a loss. Maybe the parents were out hunting? Or what if they forgot about him? Surely they would come back soon. It was going to rain by the looks of the clouds.

He gave one good sweep with his eyes of the tall trees then headed back to his herd. Surely they would know where the other Birds had gone. And, if not, they would know what to do. After all, what could just a calf know about such things?

When he approached the clearing where his herd had been grazing, he found they were not there anymore. Strange. He must have been in the woods longer than he intended. They might have moved on, but they couldn't have been more than a little ways ahead. The bull just must have decided it was time to find shelter from the obviously-approaching rain. They wouldn't just_ leave_ him.

Matthew let out a bawl. It was the type of call that Centaurs used to locate their herd. Because he was a calf, his call was the calf-version -much higher and shriller- but they would answer him. Yet, despite his ears propped up as high as they would go, he only heard one reply: the warning call.

The call was deep and desperate. Fear clenched his heart. What did it mean? Did it mean he should stay away? Or did that mean that he should hurry the heck up and catch up to them? Deciding it would be best to stay with the herd, he followed after the sound.

He kept in the direction for a good while before he let out another exhausted bawl. The baby was getting heavy in his arms, and, being smarter than the average calf, he knew the farther he got away from where he found the Bird, the less likely it was that they would be able to find where his parents were. This time, he heard no warning call. No reply at all. Well, no reply from a Centaur.

"Are you lost, poppet?"

Matthew turned toward a tree, where it shaded a blond human. He slowly started to approach, his thick eyebrows cresting unsettling green eyes.

A chill ripped its way through the young calf. He wasn't sure why, but he knew something wasn't right. He gripped the baby Bird to himself tighter as the human continued to approach.

"What's the matter?" He noticed the calf's uneasiness. "My name's Arthur. I don't bite."

Matthew tried to calm himself down. The human seemed harmless. They didn't hunt Centaur, right? Maybe Matthew just wasn't use to seeing humans this far out in the wilderness? But his mother said that the humans tended to stick to the towns and didn't usually travel alone. Everything about this seemed wrong. Never more did he wish he was back with the herd where he could rely on a hundred others' experiences, and he could hide behind his mother's legs.

"When I'm in my Second form, that is."

That's when Matthew saw him shift. He crouched down as light yellow fur rippled over him, adding a tail to the end and fangs to the front. This human was no human at all. He was a Werecat. Unlike humans, Werecats very regularly hunted Centaur. The calf's purple eyes widened as he slowly backed away.

"M-mom!" His voice stuttered as panic began to constrict his heart.

The cat, now showing no resemblance of human features, rolled his back, accenting sharp, powerful shoulder blades, snarled, and leapt toward Matthew. The calf turned, hooves scraping desperately for traction against the ground, and galloped as fast as he could.

"Mom! Help me! _MOM!"_

He didn't know where he was going, but he was doing anything he could to get away from the Werecat. The Bird chick started to cry as he sensed danger he didn't understand and because Matthew's grip on him was as unforgiving as iron, crushing him slightly.

The fully-grown Werecat was gaining fast on the Centaur calf. Matthew only barely kept out of reach. That was, until he found himself trapped at a wall of rock with nowhere to run.

The calf didn't turn around but collapsed to the ground. He covered the small infant with his own flesh, the only way he knew he could protect the chick, as he braced for the end.

He felt pain, sure. But it wasn't nearly the intensity of what he'd thought it would be. In fact, he wondered if the Werecat even broke skin.

Matthew brought himself out of his hunched-over position to see that the Werecat was now in his human form again and using his dull, human teeth to bite Matthew's side instead of his canines. It was more like a pinch than a bite, really.

If it were not so serious, he would have laughed.

The Werecat opened his eyes, releasing Matthew, and looked at himself, noticing hands instead of paws. Getting red from embarrassment, he stomped off raving at the heavens.

"Blast it! Blast it _all_! Why does this _always happen_?!"

He kicked at the sticks on the ground and picked up a few rocks to chuck as far as he could in his anger.

"A-are you alright?" Matthew said, trembling and panting, working hard to keep his heart in the chest cavity where it belonged.

"Don't patronize me! I'm perfectly fine! Just _peachy_!" He yelled as he ran a frustrated hand through his wild hair.

The Werecat threw himself to the ground and closed his eyes to concentrate.

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on! Come!_ On_!"

When nothing happened, he simply gave up and flopped to the ground on his belly. Matthew stared at him.

"_Momma, why do they try to kill us?" He gripped her hand like it was the only thing keeping him from evaporating into a poof of fear. "Why are they so evil?"_

_Matthew's mother held him close as she ushered him down to sit by her on the soft grass. The bull moose was making the rounds to make sure everyone else was alright. They would be safe for now. _

_Matthew wiped his tears on his sleeve and sniffled some more. She pulled him into an embrace, shushing him comfortingly and urged his heart to calm._

"_Matthew, listen to me. No one is evil. Everyone has good in them."_

"_But they _killed_ Alfred**."_

"_Baby, you misunderstand. Why do you graze on the foliage? Why do you eat plants?"_

"_So I can grow up to be big and strong just like you always say."_

"_Exactly. Those Wolves that attacked our herd probably had little ones too. Some of them might not be much younger than you. Do you think they should have the right to grow up big and strong too?" _

"…_Yeah."_

"_Of course. It is sad that not everyone can eat plants like us, but that's the way they were made. It is sad that they killed Alfred. He was a good friend to you, and a wonderful, young calf. We will all mourn for him. But that does not mean that those Wolves were evil."_

"_They were just…trying to live?"_

"_And more importantly they are other living creatures with hopes and problems and loves and families –just like you and just like me. Never forget that."_

"Are you s-sure you don't need help?" Matthew asked, remembering his mother's kind instructions.

"Leave me alone." Arthur's voice was muffled from his mouth being smooshed into the ground pathetically. Then he turned his head so it still rested on the ground and he could see the Centaur.

"Why the heck do you have a Bird chick with you?"

Matthew looked down at his hooves.

"I-I found him in the woods. I was going to try to find his flock 'cause that's what a big brother would do, eh?"

Arthur's thick eyebrows furrowed.

"I've always wanted a blood brother," Matthew continued, "but, in the herd, all I have are half-siblings. So, I figured, what's the difference with this guy? I can still be his older brother and bring him back to his mommy and daddy. I'm sure they miss him."

Arthur drew himself up and sat with his legs and arms crossed.

"Well, I doubt you'll find the flock, and I doubt even more that its parents are missing it," Arthur snorted.

"What?" Matthew's jaw dropped. "How could you _say_ that?"

"Don't look at me like that, lad. I'm just speaking from what I know. It's probably hard for you to understand. Centaur are very protective of their young. The Birds, however, are not as caring. They're a rather cruel race really."

He rose to his feet and walked closer to Matthew who, still having nowhere to flee, shuffled to press himself farther into the rock side. Yet, the Werecat made no move to harm either of them. Rather, he continued talking as he looked them both over.

"When Bird eggs are hatched, the bigger chick will often push the smaller chick out of the nest in order to get their full parents' attention and food. Or, he could have just tumbled out himself. Either way, the parents treat it like survival of the fittest and don't give a care in the world about a chick that falls from the nest. Frankly, all they're good for is a quick snack."

Matthew's eyes started to water with pity for the poor baby Bird. He couldn't fathom what he would do, would happen to him if his mother just _abandoned_ him.

That's when the clouds decided that that exact moment would be the perfect time to release the rains.

"Of course." Arthur flung his arms out in exasperation. "Just as I thought the day couldn't get any _worse_!"

The Werecat wrapped his arms around himself and headed off without so much as a goodbye. Matthew gathered the chick up and found Arthur was retreating to a cave in a part of the cliff face farther down. Seeing as he had little other choice, he followed him inside -trying to be brave.

Arthur wasn't too happy to hear the clip-clop of little Centaur hooves on the floor of his den. He cursed himself.

"You've mocked me enough! Why are you here? What do you think you're doing? Get out!"

The calf tried not to let his voice tremble but it was difficult as he explained, "My name's Matthew, and, um, I need to get Alfred out of the rain. And since you seem to have…trouble transforming, I figured you wouldn't be able to prevent us- well, that you would be _gracious_ enough to allow us- to stay…here? Just until the storm passes?" His voice decrescendo-ed into a mere whisper by the end.

"Don't mistake my speech as kindness, boy. I just didn't want you to have any false hope about finding that chick's parents. You're awfully hard to demoralize though –_wait_." Arthur snapped his head toward him and frowned. "Did you just _name it_?"

Matthew blushed and couldn't meet his eyes. "Y-yeah."

He couldn't very well call the little Bird "baby" forever.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I can still kill you both in this form."

"But it would be rather hard to eat us, eh?"

"I-I can still make you go back into the storm!"

Then Matthew folded his legs in and lay down on the cold, stone floor of the cave. He smiled challengingly.

The Werecat gritted his teeth and marched over. Kneeling down he tried to shove the calf out, but he only barely budged. He tried again, using his shoulder this time, but only succeeded in making himself look like an idiot the way his feet were sliding on the ground, having no traction on the damp cave floor.

Arthur eventually gave up, surrendering to the fact that his Second form's strength just couldn't move the much bigger and heavier Centaur calf.

"You know what? I can just wait until you're asleep. Surely by then I'll be able to turn back into my First form and eat you." He wiped his hands off on his pants and retreated to the back of the cave matter-of-factly.

Matthew shrugged as Alfred gurgled into his shirt, gnawing on the collar.

"I just won't sleep then."

Arthur looked toward the foolish calf and Matthew thought he saw a prick of emotion, but he turned around in a huff to pace angrily around the cave.

A good fifteen minutes passed. The time was spent by Arthur flip-flopping between trying to transform and wearing a path through the cave floor with his angry pacing.

"I'm off to hunt. Just because you're a calf, I'll let you have this one chance. If you're not out of this cave by the time I get back, I'm eating you there and then," Arthur blurted eventually.

Then the Werecat stalked out, despite the fact it was still raining.

Matthew waved him off, angelic smirk ever-present, as he settled himself into the floor of the funny Werecat's cave. He had absolutely no intention of moving.

* * *

**Species Bios:**

**Centaur: Have everything from the torso up of a human and then, instead of human legs, the midsection and legs of a hooved quadruped such as a horse, moose, zebra, deer, cow, camel, giraffe, etc. Centaurs are generally herbivores and travel in herds but their traits and instincts are characteristic to their individual species.**

**Birds: Birds have the body of a human (with some differences that include but are not limited to lung capacity and bone weight) and the wings of a bird. They, like Centaurs, will act in accordance to what their own species entails they would act (whether they migrate, stay in flocks, or eat meat).**

**Werecat: One of the shapeshifting races. They have the body of a big cat such as a tiger, mountain lion, jaguar, lion, leopard, etc., and they are then capable of shifting their entire form into that of a human. They are not stronger than a normal human in their human form, but they don't use that form to hunt. They use it to ambush. They are carnivores but, like everything else, act in accordance to their species such as whether they travel in packs or how they hunt.**

***In my stories, the curls on the characters are not erogenous zones. They are just pieces of hair.**

****Yes, Matthew named Alfred (America) after a calf also named Alfred (not America) that was killed in his herd in the past. Alfred and Matthew are not twins or blood brothers at all in this.**

**So this is a story I started a while ago. I have a few chapters finished already, but they aren't necessarily in chronological order. I didn't want to post anything of this story because I don't know when if I'll be able to update this regularly, but I figured I might as well post the stuff I have. After all, I would rather these be posted than for my computer to crash or something and not have posted them. …It makes sense in my head.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. This is all about fluff, fluff, fluff so enjoy. I'll update when I do.**

**As always, fav and review if you so desire.**  
**Looking forward to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thank you so much for all the positive responses! I was glad that so many people liked this story! It always makes me super excited to see the stats! Thank you!**

**silverheartlugia2000: Thank you so much! I'm glad to hear from you again! Also, thanks for teaching me what cryptozoology means. I now have a new word to impress all my friends with...or to just use in scrabble. XD **

**Dextra2: Thank you so much! I hope I will not dissapoint!**

**Thank you RaraB, SniperKingSogeking0341, silentbunny17 for faving as well as all who added this fic to their alert.**

**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidakaz. **

* * *

Arthur returned that morning more disappointed than ever. He'd had no luck transforming and he even saw a whole herd of Deer-Centaur. His body refused to cooperate in any way. Of course, there's no way he could make a kill in his weak, human form. Not unless he reduced himself to a gun-toting imbecile as all those moronic humans (whose likeness he was currently trapped in) did.

Just picturing his older brothers' reaction to his 'difficulty' was enough to make him want to dig himself a hole and never come out. He wanted nothing more than to sleep away the day and pretend it was all a dream.

However, when he entered the cave, the little Centaur calf jolted awake. Yes, he had fallen asleep, but it couldn't have been for long. His eyes were bloodshot to prove it. He hadn't slept more than a wink, and he'd tried his hardest to stay up the entire night guarding the little Bird. But he was still just a calf who was growing and needed large amounts of sleep. It was still, clearly, a valiant effort.

He felt his throat tighten but quickly dusted the emotions off himself as he approached the stupid calf.

"Hi," the calf murmured. "Did you have any luck transforming?"

"Does it _look _like I did? And why do you seem so eager for me to do so? The second I do, I'm eating you. You had your chance."

Matthew blinked his sore, dry eyes at him and yawned. His long ears flattening back. It was as if he knew too well that he was adorable. Well, too bad. Those little calf tricks wouldn't work on him.

"Until you do, I'm going to stay here, eh? I'm going to keep Alfred until I find a nice bird family to adopt him! Then I can go find my mommy."

"What if you never find this mythical nice Bird family though? What then?"

"Well, if that happens, obviously I'll take care of him. He needs me!" Matthew smiled, as he must have thought everything really was that simple.

"Are you sure you can really raise him? A _Bird_? How are you going to teach him to fly? How are you going to deal with his migration instincts? What about getting food for him? You have _no idea_, do you?"

Matthew shuffled in his seat as he looked down. What he said next was just barely audible.

"I would do it for my brother."

Arthur had to turn away and retreat to the back of the cave before the calf could spot the little tear that escaped from his left eye. He wiped it away furiously, fending off flashbacks of his own childhood the whole time.

He stayed in the shadows of the cave for a long while, leaving Matthew alone with Alfred. Then, once he had composed himself, he approached the Centaur again.

"Since you're so adamant on staying, I have decided I may as well grant you permission."

Matthew's burning eyes brightened and he opened his mouth to thank him, but was cut off.

"Don't mistake me. I'm still going to eat you. I am simply going to let you stay until winter -when the hunting gets scarce. _Then_ I'll eat you. Think of yourself as live-in dinner. Besides, the little one would only be a snack. If he's older, that means I can have a bigger meal. It's a simple investment strategy. You can stay and search for Birds who could adopt him until wintertime. Then time's up." Arthur smiled, happy with his plan, but he didn't expect Matthew to leap up and _hug_ him.

"H-hey! You're not supposed to be happy about this! I'm still going to eatyou! Didn't you hear me?! This is _not_ kindness!"

Yet Matthew just hugged tighter, loving the feeling of being able to hug someone. It reminded him of how much he loved hugging his mother.

Arthur eventually wrenched himself from the surprisingly strong grip of the calf and retreated to his corner in the dark. Only the light catching his green eyes revealed where he was.

Matthew picked up Alfred from where he sat him down. The Bird had been wailing and screeching, but stopped immediately when he was held in his older brother's arms again.

"You just want attention, don't you, eh?"

The baby just wiggled around and smiled innocently, keeping a firm grip on his brother this time.

"Don't worry!" He yawned once more before continuing. "I'll find someone to take care of you!"

When Matthew lay down, arms still protectively wrapping his Bird brother, he fell asleep almost instantly. Arthur could have sworn he heard the calf start snoring even before his head hit the ground. Then again, the lad was still a _calf_. He needed sleep almost as much as the Bird did. Still, he couldn't help but smile at the scene as he curled up in the corner, falling asleep himself.

However, his sleep was not long prolonged as he felt a tug on his head. Arthur tried to ignore it, but the tug came once more and more roughly. He jolted to full consciousness to find himself looking at the Bird pulling on his blond locks of hair then trying to eat them. Arthur tossed his head to yank back his hair from the infant's grip then rolled over to attempt more sleep.

Alfred, it seemed, would have none of that. He just crawled around and started again in his attempts to rip Arthur's hair from his head.

"Stop it! I'll eat you right now!" he snapped, his green eyes trying their best to bore into the kid's soul, but the Bird's shield of innocence proved too strong.

Of course the little chick had no idea what he was saying. He was way too young to understand.

The baby just smiled and stuck his chubby hand in his mouth, drooling over it and gumming on it happily with his toothless jaws and kicking his feet idly. With his other hand, he reached over to grab more hair, but Arthur caught him. Alfred simply settled for holding Arthur's finger, his whole hand barely fitting over one digit.

A warmth zapped Arthur as he continued to watch the kid munch on his own hand before realizing the infant was probably pulling hair for a reason. Who knew how long that kid had been out of the nest before Matthew even found him? He probably hadn't eaten in a rather long while.

_Of _course _he's hungry_, Arthur thought to himself, snapping out of his state and snatching his hand back. _I'm surprised the little blighter hasn't screamed bloody murder about it already._

But, perhaps it could have been the trauma falling out of his nest, losing his parents, getting picked up by a stranger, being chased, and having to sleep in a cave that shoved the need to eat down on the priority list. Although, Arthur had no doubt that it wouldn't be very long before his empty stomach would catch up to him. What _did_ the lad eat anyway?

Arthur sat up and looked down at the chick to analyze him. He picked up and turned him around so he could inspect his wings. That would be probably the only way of finding out what kind of Bird he was, _if_ Arthur had ever seen his species before. He likely had, but he knew well enough to know that he hadn't seen them all.

Alfred was more than happy at being held. He looked around, observing what he could from his new height. Being high up was something that probably excited his Bird instincts.

Examining the build of the wings seemed to conclude that Alfred wasn't a flightless bird. He could have guessed that from the start, but he had met a few flightless in his lifetime.

The color of his plumage wouldn't exactly match the plumage of his parents' species until his adult feathers grew in so that wasn't going to work for identification. Although, he could just wait. Birds, like most other species, grew up quite quickly then sort of hung out in an awkward, juvenile limbo before finally maturing into adults. However, Birds were some of the speediest and practically zoomed through infancy.

He grabbed the end of one wing and pulled to stretch it out and see how the wing was shaped. This gave him the biggest clue as to what kind of Bird he was. From the shape and arrangement of feathers, he concluded the Bird was definitely a raptor of some sort. This kind of Bird ate meat.

He couldn't conclude much more than that, but he really didn't need to. This was just turning into a worse and worse idea. The poor calf may have had good intentions, but it just wasn't possible. If the Birds didn't even care for their own young that fell out of their nest, why would they_ adopt_ one? Especially if it was of another species? It would be another mouth to feed and competition for the other chicks. Arthur was about ninety-nine percent sure that Matthew would never find him parents.

And, secondly, it just wasn't feasible for the calf to care for the chick. After all, Centaurs were herbivores and possessed no ability to catch and/or kill prey. Besides, the calf himself should still be with his mother for another good several months before he could be on his own. In all honesty, it would have just been easier if he left the Bird to the circle of life and stayed with his mother.

Arthur sighed, picking up the infant and walked over to the calf. After placing the child back with his "caretaker," he left the cave. Although it was almost afternoon and certainly not the normal time a Werecat would normally be found prowling in the open, he ventured out of the cave anyway -leaving the calf and the Bird chick alone- grateful it has stopped raining for once.

* * *

Matthew woke to the sound of something hard hitting the cave floor. He immediately reached for Alfred to find that he was not in his arms where he left him, but his panic was stilled when he found the kid snuggled up against his side, gripping his belly's slightly-shaggy fur.

Looking up, he saw that Arthur was actually in his cat form. He had a light yellow fur that matched his human form's blond hair and the same green eyes that just seemed feline regardless of what form he was in.

He found the source of the thump when he looked toward the Werecat's bloody paws to find a small rabbit carcass lying there.

Arthur gave a short glance to Matthew before licking his paws, happy that he was finally able to be in his more dangerous form. Alfred popped up upon Matthew shifting and saw the rabbit too. He immediately started chirping loudly and flapping his wings eagerly. He began to crawl over, but Matthew grabbed him back, not as trusting with the Werecat actually having claws now. But when he scooped the boy up, Alfred began struggling and screeching, thrashing about and crying. Matthew didn't know what to do. He just held the little guy out at arm's length and looked helplessly toward the Werecat.

Arthur rolled his deep shoulder blades and purred snidely.

"Still think you can take care of him, huh?"

Matthew's ears angled down as he began softly crying too, simply because he couldn't stand that his little brother was in pain and making such horrid, horrid noises.

"Well, as it turns out, your brother is a carnivore. A _flesh-eater_." He relished the look of terror on the Centaur's face. "If you're going to take care of him, you're going to have to hunt other animals for him. You're going to have to_ kill _them for your precious little brother to rip to shreds -until he's old enough to do it himself." Matthew gulped and shrunk down. "Oh, don't be worried. It will be a couple years before he's big enough to hunt Centaur. Wouldn't that be interesting? Being eaten by your adopted, baby brother. Can you taste the irony?"

The Werecat licked the blood off his muzzle as Matthew turned pale. He sat the kid down then collapsed into a heap of sobs.

Arthur hadn't been expecting that reaction. He, honestly, didn't know what to expect. Okay. Maybe he went a little overboard, but it wasn't like he lied to the kid? He just wanted to tell him what to expect.

"H-hey. I'm not going to babysit that thing as it screams like a banshee while you go hunting today. So, how about he take some of my rabbit? I don't want to end up deaf."

Matthew sniffled and his mouth twitched. He couldn't decide if he should smile or not.

He brought Alfred to the kill and the baby's screams started to die down as he realized he was going to get fed. When he sat the kid down, Matthew looked toward Arthur expectantly.

"What? He's _your_ problem. _You_ have to feed him. I'll get you started."

With that he took his claws and ripped open the side of the rabbit, guts spewing out. Matthew jumped back but Alfred was practically vibrating with anticipation. He looked toward Matthew and Matthew looked toward him. No one made a move for it.

"Go on. Eat it." Matthew pushed the kid closer to the rabbit, but he didn't attempt to eat it.

"He doesn't have any teeth yet. You'll have to grind it up for him," Arthur said, offhandedly.

"H-how do I do that?"

The Werecat smirked. "Have you heard of regurgitation?"

Matthew snorted and shuffled farther backwards.

"I'm not eating _meat_ and then_ vomiting_ it back up for him!"

"Oh, you don't have to do all _that_. You can just put it in your mouth and chew it up a little for him. That'll make it much easier for the little tyke."

"B-but…I can't! I don't eat _meat_! It's just wrong! I mean, _I'm_ meat! That would be sick!"

"I'm made of meat too, but I find meat quite delicious."

"I j-just. _I can't_!"

"Then he'll starve."

Matthew looked absolutely heartbroken. He paced in a tight circle and pulled at his own honey-blond hair.

"Come now. You're going to have to do this for a good couple months before his teeth come in. Better get over the fear now."

He watched with great amusement as Matthew kept staring at the perfectly good meal like it came back to life and started talking to him.

When Alfred started to cry, letting out a shrill wail in protest to _still_ not being fed, Matthew caved.

"Alright! _Alright_!"

Before he could think on it, he dug his hand in the rabbit's gut, pulled out some muscle, and shoved it in his mouth. Arthur watched with genuine amazement and found himself picking his jaw up off the floor. He never thought he could get the calf to _actually_ do it.

It seemed he chewed just once before he turned ghostly white and spat it out. He emptied the rest of his last meal on the floor too and even continued to dry heave after his stomach was empty. Putting his head in his hands, he cried.

"I just can't do it. I just _can't_!"

Alfred's howling became intensified, as if sensing Matthew's heartbrokenness as well as his own hunger that_ still_ hadn't been satisfied.

"Take it easy, lad. I was just trying to prove to you that it might just be best if you let me take Alfred out of his misery and let me eat hi-"

"_Don't you dare!_ I will not let him die!" Matthew's purple eyes pierced deep into Arthur as he suddenly became furious, scooping up Alfred roughly. "He's my brother! _I will not let him die_! There must be some way!"

Arthur was taken aback. Suddenly, Matthew pointed at him.

"_You_ feed him."

It was not a suggestion. In any way.

Arthur was so shocked by the request and how menacing the tiny calf could get himself to look that he accidently reverted back into his Second form, knocking him back to square one with his pride. He cursed under his breath. He_ just_ got back to his cat-form!

"Me? W-who do you think you're talking to?!" He put his hands on his hips and tried to maintain his air of superiority.

"This rabbit will look fine compared to what you'll look like after I'm finished with you if you don't save my brother's life."

Every word dripped with malice, and, truth be told, Arthur kept having flashbacks of his older brothers, which only made the Centaur seem more frightening. Even though this Centaur was just a kid, he could still crack his ribs with a well-placed kick if he wanted to.

Arthur growled but ripped off a piece of meat and stripped it along the fibers into tiny strings. Then he walked over to Matthew who cautiously set Alfred down. Arthur held the string of meat above the Bird's head to which the baby eagerly craned his neck and opened his mouth to receive. Slurping eagerly, he downed the piece in seconds then tilted his head back again for more. Arthur begrudgingly repeated this for several times until the chick was satisfied.

"Why didn't you just suggest I do that from the start?" Matthew was slowly calming back down, exhausting himself with a stressful day of erratic emotion.

Arthur snorted, getting up to go to his dark corner.

"No need to_ thank_ me or anything."

Matthew averted his gaze to the ground still thinking sour thoughts.

"Thank you, _Dad_," he spat sarcastically, but remembered he desperately needed to stay on this Werecat's good side. He quickly tried to recover. "I-I mean… sir."

Arthur stopped in his tracks horrified, amused, and, somehow, pleased all at once with the calf's name-calling.

"Goodnight." The calf quickly gathered up Alfred and brought him over to their self-designated side of the cave. He quickly wiped off Alfred's messy face and sat him down to rest.

Arthur slowly walked to his corner and curled up, wishing he could somehow get back to his First form. It was much more comfortable to sleep in. Still, he couldn't get what the calf said out of his mind. It was messing with his psyche a bit too much to be called "Dad" even if it was sarcastically.

He shuffled around in the corner, unable to get comfortable in any position. He blamed his inability to take a nap on the fact he had no proper bed. He would only need one if he succumbed to the fact he was, in fact, in his weaker and more pathetic form most of the time and it would be practical to do so. However, he was rather stubborn. It would take much more than back pain to break his resolve. He decided to just get an early start on his nightly hunt.

He upped and left the cave again even though he just got back, not bothering to alert the headstrong calf. If he could take care of a chick, the he, _obviously_, could take care of himself. Still, he caught himself thinking of Matthew's words or the chick during his hunt. But, no, he wasn't worried for them. Not at all. What did he care if anything happened to them? All he would lose is someone to laugh at and a good future meal. It's not like he couldn't find food anywhere else.

* * *

**If I mention an animal in lower case, then that means it is just a normal animal –not some sort of mythical creature.  
Ex: a _bird_ = a normal bird. A _Bird_ = what Alfred is.**

**Arthur stubbornly considers his cat form his First form while referring to his human form as his Second. *Sigh* You keep telling yourself that, Arthur. Whatever makes you feel better.**

**Thank you again for reviewing and faving! I'm so glad that this fic is doing so well. Thank you!**

**As always, continue to review and fav as you so desire.  
Looking forward to it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am completely blown away by the amazing response I got to the last chapter! I couldn't have dreamed I would be seeing these sats on one of my fics! Thank you!**

**Dextra2 -I'm not offended in the least bit. I completely forgot to clarify this in the past chapters. Yes, France will appear. However, he won't appear until the next arc in the story, which will be in a few more chapters yet. So, to answer you, yes. This is technically an ACE fic for the time being. However, it will become FACE later on. Thank you so much for calling me out on that. I hope that helps. **

**Guest -Thank you so much! It always makes me glad to hear that people are excited about my stories!**

**silentbunny17 -I completely agree. FACE is one of my favorite groups in Hetalia! They're so weird and wonderful!**

**silverheartlugia2000 -Aw! Thank you! I'm so glad that you're reading my stuff! You're FACE and ACE fics are adorable!**

**Anon007 -There will not be any romantic pairings between any of the FACE characters. (Ex: no FrUK, no USUK, no AmeCan, no Franada, etc.) I'm toying with the idea of bringing in other characters as romantic interests for them in the distant future when they all are adults, but that's up in the air. But, in this fic (as well as all my other fics), FACE is completely, one hundred percent platonic. **

**Creator-Of-Nightmare -Thank you! That means a lot to me!**

**Seized Opportunity -Thank you so much for the compliments! I'm deeply flattered! To answer your questions, I am going to have this story jump a bit to when the boys are older. However, Matthew and Alfred do not age at the same rate as humans or each other. This first arc is going to take place with the main three at their current ages -adult Arthur, eleven-ish-year-old Matthew, and something-month-old Alfred. The next arc will be when Alfred is in his terrible two's, Matthew is a moody preteen/teen, Arthur is still an adult and about the same age, and the introduction of Francis to the family. I still don't have the next arcs completely planned out, but they will ideally feature juvenile/later-teens Matthew and Alfred then young adult Matthew and Alfred. I hope that answers your questions. Thank you so much for reading!**

**DaneyDelaney -Yay! I consider that a fic well done when I can get someone to laugh! I hope to continue to make you laugh in the chapters to come. There will be plenty of awkward Arthur moments, I promise! Thank you for faving as well!**

**Thank you, also, to those who faved: Katie-Kat1129, SawBladez, canadianreaper, lilypatch, Runil, and allen niichan! You guys are awesome!**

**Thank you all so much! I'm so excited that so many of you are reading my work! I am so blessed and grateful for your encouragement! I hope that the future chapters don't disappoint!**

**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidakaz. **

* * *

Arthur returned a little early. He'd had no luck turning _again_ so why exhaust himself? His human feet were still sore but not as sore when compared to the last time he'd been unable to turn for an extended period of time. He was probably building up _callouses_! He could spit in disgust of himself.

He wasn't _supposed _to live in this form. His human form was for camouflage and ambushing. Humans as a species were capable of being dangerous in their own right but what made their guise good for Werecat use was the unpredictability of their natures -some humans were hunters while others wouldn't hurt a fly. And their big, round faces looked just so innocent. This made most species hesitate around one long enough for a Werecat to get in close enough for a kill. However, hunting in that fashion only worked if phase two, the actual killing the deceived prey with the claws and jaws of their First forms, went according to plan. He was pretty sure he wasn't defective as a Werecat, but he was sure he should have grown out of this annoying phase by now.

Arthur cringed as he walked through the forest. Every time Arthur stepped on even the smallest pebble, pain would lance up his leg from his stupid, pink, flabby foot with all its stupid, little toes and send him hopping around like an idiot until the throbbing subsided. It was far past humiliating. He was _supposed_ to be a powerful Mountain Lion that had a jaw that could crush, paws that had padding so he wouldn't get sore at all, and fur that wouldn't fall apart unlike the rags he wore to warm his human body. This was just pathetic.

He muttered angrily to himself as he continued to hobble back toward his den when he heard the low moaning of a Centaur calf. If he was in his Mountain Lion form, he would be able to pinpoint exactly how far the Calf was away from him and in what direction. But, really, he didn't have to guess. After all, no _other_ Calf would be stupid enough to get separated from its mother.

He heard the Calf sound it again. It was low and grief-stricken. Some spark of sorrow, a different kind of aching than what his feet were experiencing, flickered in Arthur's heart as he remembered making a similar sound, inaudible but still the same, when he was a young Cub longing for his own mother.

For the first time in Arthur's life, the distress call of a young Centaur wasn't making him hungry like it would have only a few days earlier. If he had heard it back then, he would have become very excited. Calves by themselves would be perfect kills and probably last him a good couple days by that amount of meat alone. However, now, he felt something odd about it, something that caused a hibernating part of his heart to startle. The deceivingly innocent and simple collection of sound waves dug into his skull how he tried ignoring it.

He finally entered the cave and looked toward the Calf who was quickly rubbing the moisture off his face, sniffling and looking away quickly.

"Are you okay?" Arthur didn't know how he intended to sound when he said that, but it ended up being probably the most soft-spoken thing he'd even said to the kid.

"I'm fine."

Arthur walked over slowly, formulating his words with extreme care.

"I'm not so sure you are."

He saw, as he got closer, that the Bird had been crying too. Probably because he knew Matthew was crying. The Calf pulled Alfred to himself and hugged him like a human would their baby doll. He just needed something to hug.

Arthur decided to jump right to the chase.

"I heard you calling for your mother."  
Matthew looked down with guilt.

"You shouldn't do that. Any predator in the area could have heard it too."

The Calf didn't say anything but rocked Alfred in his arms as Arthur leaned against the cave wall, trying to give him space.

Arthur continued, "You're a Moose-Centaur, aren't you?"

Matthew nodded, still not looking Arthur in the eyes.

"You shouldn't be on your own until you have a set of antlers. You explained why you had Alfred, but you didn't explain why you were not with your mother when I …found you."

The Calf sniffled.

"I was in the woods when I found Alfred. When I got back to the meadow the herd was grazing in, they were gone."

"They left you?"

"Well, it was my fault. I stayed too long away from them. The Bull Moose probably ordered them to leave, and no one can disobey the Bull Moose. I'm sure my mom didn't want to leave me. I just…but I'm fine on my own, eh? Just until I find Alfred parents. I would have had to leave the Herd eventually anyway so why should it matter if I have a little practice? I mean, Alfred needs me to find him parents, and I…j-just…I don't n-need…."

Then he broke into sobs, his shoulders trembled as he wept violently. His crying verged on a panic attack as it got more intense. Alfred began screeching; fearful of Matthew's sudden burst of emotion he didn't understand and because he seemed to have already attached himself to the boy. It was like he thought Matthew genuinely_ was_ his actual brother and hatch mate. So, if his brother was crying, it was only logical that whatever it was would make him sad too.

Arthur didn't know what to do. He _couldn't_ have known what to do. Werecats, well, _his_ species, were generally solitary unless they had a mate. The only time he was with another creature that he wasn't trying to eat was when he was battling other Werecats over territory disputes or meeting with his own family members (although he avoided them like the plague). Werecats weren't exactly known for their comforting nature.

Still, he couldn't let the kid do this to himself. So he slowly approached him and tried to recall what his mother would say when he a Cub and he was upset.

"H-hey. Calm down, lad. You're going to make yourself sick, you are."

Then a thought struck him.

"When was the last time you've eaten? You haven't since you've been here, have you?"

The Centaur, with his purple eyes blurred and wet, shook his head.

"You need to eat. No wonder you're so miserable! Come on. Off you pop. Go find some grass or something. I'll even go with you if that will make you feel better."

The Calf looked at him and nodded slowly, trying his best to compose himself. He stood on shaky legs but forced himself to move. Arthur followed. He knew that the child still did need his mother, but the kid needed to eat more immediately. Still, he had to wonder why the Herd would leave one of their young behind.

Centaurs were very protective of their young with the bond of mother to child being what held the Herd together. They wouldn't just _move on_ without a Calf. There was only one conceivable reason that the Herd would abandon a Calf: if they were being attacked and pursued by a predator. Only in the panic and chaos of a life and death struggle would the Herd ever leave one of its own. That's how a predator, such as himself, would go about getting a Centaur for dinner. You have to pick off one of the ones that fell behind. There was no way even a whole pack of predators would be able to take on a Centaur Herd. Separating one off from the group was the only way to catch one.

If this was the case for Matthew, he would most likely be mourned then forgotten. After all, he would be assumed eaten. They wouldn't look for someone who they thought was dead. Poor little lad.

He followed the Calf around and watched as he picked off leaves and shrubs to munch on, even struggling to strip some bark off of the trees with one hand as the other was used to hold the Bird. It was sad to think that both of these children were, essentially, orphans.

They got back to the cave with no complications. There, Matthew ate his fill, which drastically improved his mood.

"Why are you doing this for us?"

Arthur was caught off-guard, trying to take a nap.

"What do you mean?" He yawned into his arm.

"I mean, why are you helping us? You're going to eat us so why are you helping us get food?'

Arthur rolled over so he faced away from the Calf.

"Because if you die of starvation before winter, there goes my preserved meal. That wouldn't be smart."

"…No. It wouldn't, would it?"

The Calf yawned too, which Alfred mimicked, curling up to his "big brother" with a quite content smile.

Arthur sat against the cave wall, deep within his own thoughts. This was a bad idea. Here he was trying to convince Matthew that he couldn't possibly care for a younger animal while turning around and saying that _he_ could keep the Calf and Bird alive until winter. Sure he had the ability to hunt and the knowledge to know what a Centaur and Bird needed to survive, but he couldn't _care_ for them. Besides, the little Calf was just too innocent, too _nice_. Matthew needed to be back with his mother.

Tracking the Herd would be simple enough in concept. If he could just shift into his Mountain Lion form, he could easily track them. He couldn't imagine multiple moose-Centaur Herds would be in the area. However, he knew Matthew still wanted to find Alfred parents. He could just…lie, couldn't he? If he got the Calf back to his mother, there's no way the mother would let Matthew run off again. Then Matthew's mother could convince her child what to do about Alfred. They weren't his problem after that. Happy ending for everyone.

_Or, well,_ his thoughts staggered as his gaze fell to the tiny Bird, _most of them_.

Still, that plan seemed good enough. Pleased with himself, he tiptoed out of the cave. If he could just hunt a little something for Alfred before they headed off, they should be able to head off without a hitch.

* * *

"This is where you found me?"

"Yes," Arthur said, as he swiveled his blond head around on his shoulders. "It looks right. This is where I was hunting the day I found you."

"Okay. Then where I found Alfred should be in the forest…over there!"

Matthew trotted confidently while Arthur had to jog to keep up. He followed the excited Calf until Matthew finally stopped. The boy's gaze was distracted from the forest and turned to the field adjacent, his ears flopped down by his neck.

"Matthew, was that where you last saw your Herd?"

"Yeah…. So that means I found Alfred right over here!"

His emotions flip-flopped as he headed into the foliage of the forest. Arthur took a mental note of where Matthew was looking in the field then followed him in. Matthew was standing not more than thirty feet in the forest, staring down at the ground.

"Here! This has to be where I found him! Do you think you can pick up his flock's scent?"

"I'm not sure, Matthew. Some Birds don't flock. Raptors in particular."

But he saw the poor lad's part sad, part determined face and stopped his defeatist tone.

"But I'll see what I can pick up."

He crouched down and tried to shift and was met with the same frustrating result he'd met for the past couple days. He tried and tried, but nothing would happen. Maybe it was like his body knew subconsciously that he wasn't really interested in finding the scent of the Birds but rather Matthew's Herd. He clenched his fists and was about to blubber out some sort of plan B when they heard a branch snap above them.

Matthew's ears went vertical as Arthur's head jerked up as well.

"Hello?"

"Shh!" Arthur hushed him, jumping up to put a quick hand over the boy's mouth.

His green eyes raked the branches above him for any signs of movement. He could see nothing. However, he wasn't going to blame the wind just yet.

"Show yourself!"

A moment more of silence lapsed before a figure landed on a branch above them.

"Well, look at this. A little, baby Centaur and a human? This is certainly a strange sight, indeed."

Above them was a Bird –obviously female. She was slightly smaller than an adult so she must have been a juvenile: big enough to hunt for herself, but not mature enough to breed. Her hair was long and almost silver, done up with an enormous bow. Her dress was a bit torn, but Arthur couldn't imagine that fashion was of much concern for a Bird –especially from the stray drops of blood that stained it.

"Hello! My name is Matthew. What's yours?"

"Matthew, stop talking," Arthur hissed, but the danger of the situation was lost on the poor Calf.

The Bird jumped off the branch, letting dark brown feathers guide her safely like a parachute. She landed perfectly balanced atop Matthew's back.

"H-hey!" The Calf squeaked, as he struggled to support the weight.

"Get away from him, Bird!" Arthur demanded.

"My name is Natalya."

She kicked Arthur back when he tried to approach and then turned to tugging on Matthew's ears roughly, eliciting a few cries of pain from the boy. He rapidly started to wobble and fell to the ground roughly, unable to catch himself with Alfred still in his arms.

Natalya now sat on Matthew, pinning him to the ground and smashing his face into the ground as she leaned toward his neck –surprisingly strong.

"Shh. Calm down now. If you don't struggle, it will be over faster."

Matthew could see Natalya's sharp teeth. The Bird's teeth looked exactly like Matthew's in terms of space they took up in the mouth with one row on top and one row on the bottom, but was different in the fact that each row was made up of one solid tooth instead of many teeth –a wall of glinting bone- and sharped to a point where they would meet if she smiled. It was like she had two meat cleavers in her mouth. And she was going to rip him apart with them.

"A-arthur!"

Suddenly, Natalya was knocked into a tree behind them, her head snapping back roughly. The Bird's vision cleared only for her to see that she had been pinned by a large, clawed paw. Above her she saw a set of fangs that sent terror up her spine.

"You're not a human!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious, dear. Now you are going to answer my questions or so help me I will slash so many holes in you the scavengers won't even know what you are when they find you!"

She gulped and nodded. Birds weren't regularly listed on the Werecat menu, but the only reason being that Birds could fly while Werecats could not. On the ground, Birds were just another prey item. Natalya was scared.

"A three days ago there was a moose-Centaur Herd grazing in that field nearby. Where did they go?"

"I don't know!"

"Think harder!" Arthur growled, pushing his paws harder against her throat. "They must have left suddenly, in a great hurry. It was right before the last rainstorm."

"I-I don't know. Hunting hasn't been good around here lately. I was scavenging farther north-east. Picking up the remains of Werewolf kills. T-then the Wolves left for the town that morning like they always do t-to go grovel at the feet of their humans and-."

"Shut up. I know all about the town. I need to know-"

"Arthur? Shouldn't you be asking her about the Birds that nested here?"

"No idea," Natalya answered quickly. "Please don't eat me! Please!"

Arthur glared at the whimpering Bird. He and Matthew would need to be on their way and he wasn't going to kill her if he wasn't going to stay and eat her. He wasn't a fan of wasting food. He snorted and released her.

She sank down and gasped for air. After recovering, she straightened herself and smoothed out her dress as if to try to regain some of her dignity and began to slowly walk away without event thanking them.

"Come, Matthew. We're going to see if-"

"_NO!_"

Arthur spun around to see that Natalya had flown up and landed on a branch. She dangled Alfred by his foot fifteen feet above them.

"Stop!" Matthew screamed. "You're hurting him! Give him back to me! Please!"

The Calf was just short of hysterics. Arthur even felt his heart clench roughly as he saw Alfred. The poor Hatchling was squawking and screeching, wriggling with all his might to be upright again.

"Strange little Eaglet you have here."

"Leave him alone! Put him down right now!"

"Put him down? I don't think you want me to do that, hon."

Natalya smirked as she began to swing the baby Bird by the foot that she held him. Matthew was tantalized. He was shaking with the fear he felt for Alfred and the fury of not being able to do anything about it.

"Did papa Eagle and momma Eagle ever come back for him?" she teased.

"I found him!" Matthew yelled. "We're taking him back to his parents!"

Natalya stopped swinging the kid and furrowed her eyebrows for a moment.

"You're doing _what?_ You know that they'd probably eat him. Just like that werecat is probably going to eat you."

"No, he's not! He promised! And if I can't find Alfred's mommy and daddy, then I'll take care of him! He doesn't deserve to be alone! Not when I can do something about it!"

Natalya paused for a moment as an emotion flashed in her dark, dark blue eyes. She the slowly righted the child and held him properly. The Eaglet was still panicked and grasped tightly to the collar of her dress –his tears darkening the area by her shoulder.

Suddenly, the little Bird had a sense of déjà vu. He knew this place –this place by the shoulder where he could look behind and see feathery wings. The person holding him didn't smell quite right nor sound right but he was in the trees where he could see the ground down below. This was a place he had been many times before. This was a safe place. He liked this place. His heart began to calm as he remembered how secure this position felt to him (even though there were a few details missing). That's when he felt something brush against the top of his head. He looked up and became fascinated by something new he'd never seen from up here before -the older Bird's shimmering bow. It looked pretty! He had to see it! He reached up and pulled on the end, smiling as the whole thing became unraveled. Quickly his terror he felt just moments before was forgotten.

"Peeyah!" He exclaimed as he held up the ribbon triumphantly, then shoved the whole thing into his mouth.

Natalya smiled.

She looked down to the two down below as if she suddenly remembered that they were still there. Then she jumped into the air and flew out of the forest and above the meadow.

Matthew shrieked and raced out after her. Arthur wasn't far behind. They watched the two Birds in the sky as she soared above them into the distance.  
"No! No! No! _No!_" Matthew's little heart just couldn't take it anymore and he sank to the ground in bitter tears. "P-please bring my brother b-back…."

Arthur had a feeling that there was nothing he could do to comfort the Calf so he kept his eyes trained on Natalya and Alfred. Suddenly, the two circled back.

For some reason, Natalya returned. She landed a good thirty feet away from Matthew and Arthur and deposited Alfred safely and gently on the ground before taking off again by herself.

Matthew hadn't noticed any of this during his weeping spell, his head buried so deep into his hands as if to hide there from everything the cruel world had done to him so Arthur took it upon himself. He charged after Alfred and curled around him protectively, looking for any scratches or bruises. However, he was interrupted by Matthew crying out as he was knocked to the ground by Natalya again.

"Matthew!" he shouted, but the werecat was unable to get his paws to respond just as quickly as his mouth.

Arthur was torn in half. He could feel his heart being ripped apart fiber by fiber. He would lose one –Alfred or Matthew- and he physically couldn't choose between them without self-destruction. It was a terrifying realization in more ways than one.

Arthur watched as Natalya grabbed either side of the Calf's head and turned it toward her own. She owned his complete attention.

"Listen carefully. I couldn't see any Centaur Herds from up there. I would suggest going to the town and asking the Werewolves. They would be more familiar with the hunting in the north. They might know where the Herd has gone."

"You're helping-?"

"Shh! You take care of that Eaglet, you understand? Whatever you do, _do not_ give him back to his parents or to any Birds for that matter! You take care of him because you already love him more than his real parents ever did. I guarantee that. Everyone deserves to have a big brother like you."

With that, she released the Calf and jetted off into the sky without a glance back. She disappeared above the forest leaving an exhausted Centaur Calf, a confused Werecat, and an oblivious Bird Eaglet.

Relief washed over Arthur like a warm wave only for him to realize that the wave was physical and he was returning back into his Second form against his will -_again_. Still, he didn't have any time to feel frustrated at himself. He picked up Alfred and rushed to Matthew.

"Are you alright?"

Arthur became aware of Alfred reaching out for Matthew so he reluctantly relinquished the charge to the Calf. Matthew scooped him up with greed and smooshed Alfred to himself in a huge hug.

"I'm fine now," Matthew said with tangible fulfillment.

"Peeyah!" Alfred chirped, while holding Natalya's bow out to Matthew. It dripped with the little tyke's saliva, but Matthew nodded reluctantly and accepted it anyway.

"Uh?" Matthew held out the slobbery bow and Arthur told him to just put it in his pocket for now.

"Come on. I want to see if I can get us a place to stay in town before nightfall."

"We're going to see W-werewolves?"

"It's our best and only lead. Come on, lad. Town is just a few hours away."

* * *

**So, in case it was a little confusin':**

**-Matthew's plan: Find nice Bird family to adopt Alfred then find Mom.**  
**-Arthur's plan: Find Matthew's mom and return him to her with Alfred (instead of giving Alfred to a family of Birds).**  
**Arthur hasn't told Matthew of his plan yet knowing that Matthew would object, but Arthur believes that his plan is better for the both him and Alfred considering that living with Matthew is probably the best outcome for Alfred considering the circumstances.**

**So we finally meet a (sort of) grown-up Bird and get to see a little bit into what Alfred's brethren act like. The Birds don't have beaks but they have two, solid masses of sharp bone in their mouths that do the same job. Basically, picture if your teeth didn't have spaces in between them. (Not the open space, like, where your tongue sits, but the space from individual tooth to the tooth directly left and right of it.) Then you'd have two rows of tooth -essentially what the Birds have. This allows them to grab on to have kind of a best of both worlds between human teeth and a beak. **

**We found out that Alfred is, in fact, an Eagle! (As if that was any surprise to you.) And, once again, Alfred's baby-cuteness is super effective! The baby hero who om-noms bows in the face of danger! He can't talk just yet, but he can make adorable little bird chirps. **

**Matthew gets interesting advice, a****nd the tsundere king starts to actually...care!?**

**You'll find out more about the "town" in the next chapter, and we'll continue to meet familiar faces along the trio's travels, just as we did with Belarus in this past chapter. As for Belarus' past, I'm leaving it vague on purpose. I'm not sure if we'll be seeing her again or not, but, just in case we are, I'm not going to spoil anything. Bwahaha!**

**Thank you again for the wonderful reviews and faves! I feel so happy; I could sing!**

**As always, review and fav as you so desire!**  
**Looking forward to it!**

**Next chapter: Werewolves! (And some humans, too, maybe….) Who could they be? You'll have to find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

******I apologize about the delay of this chapter. I got the flu and it was terrible. It was actually the first time I've been not-just-a-cold-kind-of-sick away from home so that was a new experience. (Big girl lessons! And there was much rejoicing.) I'm fine now all except for a stubborn cough that won't seem to go away completely. It's cool though. I'm fine now and you get your chapter. Everybody's happy.**

**A Field of Starlight - Aw! Thank you so much! That means a lot to me for you to say that!  
silverheartlugia2000 - Baby eagle used: cute. It's super effective! Heehee! There shall be more baby Alfred moments to come!  
Katie-Kat1129 - Can they both be tsundere kings? Heehee.  
abesgoldenfriend - Thank you so much! I really appreciate that!  
Guest - Haha! I never outright googled baby eagles either. They're cute in a sort of "Ugly Duckling" way. XD  
hiimaperson - Aw! Yays! Thank you for that! Don't worry. I plan to continue doing this fic for a while. Thank you for the fav as well!**

**Thank you to amichalap, Canadian Maple Syrup, Spiritual Night, DrowningHeta for faving!**

**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidakaz.**

* * *

It was frustrating to Arthur that they had to leave the field after that fiasco with Natalya. After all, that was probably the only place where he could find the scent of Matthew's Herd, but, for some reason, his body still held a grudge against himself –holding him prisoner in the shackles of his First form. Although, even if he could turn, the scent was probably gone –washed away with the rain that fell the day the Herd left. Chances of finding the other Moose-Centaur were getting slimmer and slimmer as time eroded their leads and Arthur still couldn't transform. Things just weren't going their way.

Well, maybe that wasn't _entirely_ true. He found his gaze drifting toward Matthew who was safe and sound as they walked. He was currently double checking and triple checking Alfred for any possible wounds Natalya could have left on the little Eaglet while the infant himself basked in the attention.

The Calf held the baby Bird with a care and an importance that was never given to Arthur by his own brothers when he was a Cub. He didn't think it was possible for older siblings to _actually_ love younger siblings.

"So Alfred is an Eeg…Ehgh…?" Matthew asked, snapping Arthur from his thoughts.

"Eaglet."

"Yeah! An Eaglet." Matthew rolled his tongue around the new word, satisfied with his correct pronunciation this time, before continuing. "Do you have any friends that are Eagles? Maybe they would know his parents and if his mommy and daddy want him back?"

"Matthew, I _eat_ Birds. As I demonstrated today, I had to threaten one with her own demise before she would give me the answers I needed. Can't say that any conversation I've ever had with any other Birds went any better."

"But what if one wanted to be your friend?"

"Matthew," Arthur sighed and massaged one of the temples on his head. "I already told you that I'm not going to eat Alfred. You don't have to worry-"

"But what if it's a different Bird and that Bird just wants to be your friend too? You wouldn't eat them, would you?"

"Matthew, what is the point-"

"_Would you?!_"

The Centaur's eyes sparkled with fear. Arthur was dumbstruck. The answer was obvious to the Werecat: Eat the Bird because eating meant surviving. But he could tell this would go somewhere ugly if he didn't say something to appease the Calf. They still had a long trek ahead of them and a fight along the way was not going to make passing the time any easier. He gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes before finally replying.

"Fine! If I meet a Bird who's stupid enough to try to be my friend, I promise won't eat it! Okay? Are you satisfied?"

Matthew looked at him with suspicion, eyeing him up and down. After scanning for a moment, he said, "Okay…."

As their trip continued, Arthur began to envy Matthew's hooves. His own floppy feet were beginning to get sore, but he really hated to slow down. He was out of his own territory, and the only place he felt comfortable stopping was their destination. He guessed he should have been grateful that Matthew was a Centaur. In reality, the Calf probably didn't even notice that they had been walking the distance they had. Centaur were made to be on their hooves and were easily accustomed to marching large distances with the Herds on a daily basis. Arthur, however, was not as acclimated.

He bit his lip almost to the point of bleeding as he stepped on yet another rock and concluded that he absolutely had to sit down if only for a moment. He knew they were close to the town, but he just had to take a break.

"Let's stop for a moment, lad," the Werecat said as he slowly sat on the ground, groaning with what would have been old age in his joints if not for the fact that he wasn't, well, _old_ yet –just cranky and unfit.

The weight off his feet was blessed and the red souls of his feet pulsed violently -enflamed and shredding.

"Hey, Arthur! Look! I can get Alfred to hum whatever I hum!" The young voice sang with complete obliviousness to the other's pain.

"I know. I've been hearing you two for the past ten minutes."

Matthew still felt he needed to prove it and brought Alfred to him. Satisfied that Arthur was watching instead of tending to his toes, Matthew hummed a basic three-note melody. Sure enough, Alfred hummed it back in decently-accurate pitch.

"See?" The young Calf beamed.

"Yes, Matthew. I said I believed you."

"Why is he copying me anyway?"

"He's a Bird," Arthur said, trying not to let the implied _"Duh!"_ leak into his tone. "Birds are typically quite musical. I suppose that might manifest early on in the form of humming. And he's also a baby. Babies learn through mimicry."

"Really?" His face brightened as he turned to the Eaglet once again. "Alfred, can you say, "_Matthew_?""

"He's too young to start talking yet, but good try."

"Aw," the Calf deflated.

Angling his dejected gaze toward toward the setting sun, he squinted through the trees which cast lengthened shadows and began to get a little nervous. Why did the comforting ball of light have to disappear every night? He saw no reason why night should exist at all.

"H-how close are we to shelter?"

"We're close. About an hour or so."

"But it'll be night by then! Momma says there are scary creatures that can get you at night if you aren't in the Herd."

"Matthew, _I'm_ one of the scary creatures," Arthur said as he continued to massage his poor, pathetic feet. "In my mountain lion form, I probably have bigger claws than anything else roaming around. They won't mess with us."

"But what if you…you know. Can't change," Matthew mumbled behind Alfred, as if by saying it softer somehow made it less insulting.

"My scent is still the scent of a Werecat. All the predators that hunt at night rely on smell primarily. They will leave us alone."

Arthur hoped that was true. In truth he was more worried about Matthew's scent. He wasn't completely sure if just because nocturnal hunters smelled both Werecat and Centaur that the latter's scent would be too much of a temptation to pass up. Especially if they were scavengers. If that was the case, then they might be_ attracted_ to it -thinking they could get part of a free meal. Still, he was banking that they would reach the town before that even became a concern. Speaking of which….

"Alright, let's get back to it. The town isn't far at all."

He cringed as he placed weight back onto his tortured appendages, but the trio trudged on. As they walked, the sun fell almost aggressively. Sooner than they both expected. As if to taunt them, darkness had settled over them.

"A-arthur? Arthur! Where are you! ARTH-mmph!"

Arthur had slapped a hand over the hysterical Calf's mouth quickly before he alerted every waking thing in the area to their presence.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"I-I thought I heard something."

"What did you hear?"

"I don't know. It sounded like leaves crunching and something moving around and it sounded like it was getting closer and-"

"Calm down. It was probably a mouse or something."

"But what if it _wasn't_!"

"We're really close to the town. The chances of a large creature coming to eat you _this _close to human and Werewolf territory is very unlikely. Let's just keep walking."

Matthew nodded nervously and continued walking after the Werecat. Alfred in his arms didn't seem to like moving around at night either. He kept twisting restlessly and even chirping uncomfortably at his guardian on occasion. A large twig snapped somewhere in the distance and Matthew jumped, dancing a little on his hooves before practically knocking Arthur over.

"Matthew! Get a hold of yourself!" Arthur whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry. I just…can I hold your hand?"

"_What_?"

"Can I hold your hand as we walk? That might make me feel better. To know where you are just in case something bad happens and so you don't leave me by accident."

"You're fine. You don't need to-"

Something else made a noise somewhere, probably the Calf himself stepping on a rock, and Matthew grabbed Arthur's hand and whimpered. Arthur muttered to himself. Fine. Whatever. They were close to town anyway. So the Werecat allowed the Centaur to hold his hand.

If he had been in a better mood (which would have been something monumental in of itself), he might have caught the comedy of the situation. Matthew was so much bigger than he in his human form. Sure Matthew was about a foot or so shorter than him, but he was all around larger considering he had a whopping moose torso, yet the Calf was trying to hide behind pale, scrawny him for comfort.

Arthur sighed as they continued navigating the darkness ahead of them, or, as well as the two could manage. Centaur were certainly not nocturnal and neither were humans. If he was in his Mountain Lion form, this would be a different story. He would be able to see so much better in the dark and he would be able to tell Matthew with certainty that whatever he was hearing was just his imagination. And there would be none of this ridiculous hand-holding going on either. However, that wasn't happening so he just focused on the mission ahead.

It wasn't until ten minutes later (and Matthew jumping at nothing fourteen more times) that Arthur stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?"

"Shh," Arthur snapped as he strained his pathetic human ears for all they were worth.

He could have sworn that he heard something. He paused for another few moments before deciding to continue. That's when something leapt out of the bushes nearby.

"Graoww!"

"Aaaaah!" Matthew screamed before abandoning Arthur's arm and speeding off in the direction they came.

"Matthew! Wait!" Arthur called but the Centaur was too panicked to listen and disappeared.

The Werecat grumbled something mean about how that was why his species would always fall for the same hunting style for years upon years before he spun on his heels, extremely irritated, to confront the creature that startled Matthew in the first place.

It was actually two somethings and two little somethings at that. Arthur put his hands on his hips and glared down at the two Werewolf Pups who were in "attack" position, but lacked any semblance of "mighty hunter" in their faces. They looked kinda startled too by Matthew's screaming and confused by Arthur's presence.

"What are you two kids doing here? You shouldn't be out this late. Go back home to your mother. Go on!"

"VE! Please don't hurt me! I am just a little kid! I didn't mean it! We're sorry!"

As Arthur observed the blubbering children, he hoped that they wouldn't notice the difference between his scent and a human's scent. If they thought Arthur was someone from the town, they wouldn't dare attack him. And it looked like the plan was working.

That is, until a much bigger something stalked through the bushes, out of sight until now. Arthur might have been able to trick a couple of little Werewolf Pups, but there was no way he'd be able to trick an adult.

"I'm sorry, Señor Werecat. These two are still new to hunting. You understand, sí?"

Thankfully, it seemed that this Werewolf didn't feel like picking a fight with a Werecat invading the territory. It was probably thanks to the fact he was in his human form. Being in his human form, as well as being the physically weaker form and less of a practical threat, was seen as a sort of submissive gesture. Especially with Pups around, he was for once glad that he was in his human form. T

he Werewolf sat next to the Pups who still inched behind the bigger adult to hide from Arthur's condescending gaze. There was something familiar about the newcomer that Arthur just couldn't put his finger on, but he didn't have time to inquire of it.

"Yes, well, now I have to go find-"

"Oh, yes. I only heard the scream, but I hope that your child did not run far."

"Um, he's not exactly my child," the Werecat explained slowly.

"Oh, well neither are these two. They are my apprentices, Feliciano and Lovino, who are somewhere behind me if they would be so polite as to introduce themselves."

"I don't want to meet him!" The tiny voice was muffled from behind the elder's back but intended to be venomous. "He's a jerk! He yelled at us! …And his eyebrows look like they could swallow someone!"

"Lovino, don't make me count to three! Uno…dos…."

Cautiously, two little fluffballs emerged from behind the adult Werewolf's back.

"Hi," said the one with green eyes and little enthusiasm.

The second apprentice was sitting obediently and his tail was wagging with enthusiasm.

"Ve! Hello! I'm Feliciano! I like to paint and get into people's personal space! At least that's what my friend Ludwig says. He also said that-"

"Muy bien, Feli. I suppose I should introduce myself as well. I am-"

"Antonio!" Arthur exclaimed, his green eyes wide with the sudden recognition.

The Werewolf was stunned. "Yes, but how did you know that?"

"It took me a moment, but I finally remembered! We've met before. When we were young. I'm Arthur! I came to town with my family because my mother-"

"Oh, yes!" the Wolf brightened with familiarity as well. "Arthur! Mi amigo! I knew I recognized your scent! It is so happy to see you again! How time flies!"

"So, wait. Does this mean that you are...?"

"Alpha? Yes, I am! Well, I will be until one of these two are big enough to take my place."

Antonio nuzzled the nearest one, green-eyed Lovino, who squirmed away from the affection.

"I don't want your job. It's stupid. Like your face."

"Oh, Lovi. Your grandfather would have been proud for you to become Alpha!" he said with exasperation that only came with having the same argument multiple times.

"Actually he would probably roll over in his grave. He wanted Feli to be Alpha. I just have to tag along because no one else can handle me."

"Don't say those things! Your grandfather loved you very much!"

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Anyway," Arthur butted in. "I'm sorry, but I need to find my…Matthew."

"Yes! I know that you could probably track him yourself, but may I make a small request that my apprentices do that? It will be part of their training exercises! Then, after we find him, you can stay with us in the town! We can catch up on the years that have passed!"

"I would be most grateful for that. I am in your debt. Thank you."

Arthur couldn't believe he snuck out of having to make up a reason as to why he would be unable to track Matthew down himself. On top of that, they found a place to stay in town! Things were starting to look up!

"Come now, boys! You need to track this child down. He should smell like Mr. Arthur."

"Actually," Arthur coughed into his sleeve. "He's, um, a…uh, Centaur."

"¿Qué?" The elder Werewolf cocked his head to the side with curiosity.

"I'll explain later. It's a really long story."

"O-okay. Well, I guess the lesson just became a little more… practical is all. Niños, you are tracking a Centaur. Go find him!"

"Ve~! Okie dokie!" cheered Feliciano, who immediately started sniffing the ground with his black nose.

Lovino was a little more stubborn about it, but, eventually, he started helping too.

"This way!" Feliciano announced proudly, trotting off in a particular direction.

"No, no! It's this way, moron!"

"Actually, Feli is headed in the right direction. Try again, mi tomate."

Antonio's words were encouraging and delicate, but Lovino could not have cared less, stomping after his sibling.

"Don't call me your tomato. It's stupid. Like you."

Antonio didn't seem phased by the insult but followed behind his two apprentices diligently, guiding Arthur back to his lost Centaur.

"He's close. Boys, stop. Arthur, why don't you try to coax him out?"

Arthur stepped forward, cursing his human eyes for not seeing better in darkness.

"Matthew, where are you? You can stop hiding now. Everything's fine. These Werewolves are my friends. They won't hurt you."

"S-so you _d-do_ have friends?"

Arthur headed toward the small, frail voice and found Matthew hiding behind a tree, shaking like he was one of its leaves. He looked terrible.

"Come on, lad. Get up. I'll introduce you. They're going to bring us to the town and let us stay with them. We couldn't possibly be any safer."

The trembling Calf slowly stood and clopped over, keeping Arthur between himself and the Werewolves. It was kind of mind blowing for him to think that the presence of Werewolves equaled _less _danger. Still, he fought his instincts down as he would have followed Arthur into the jaws of a dragon at this point –he wasn't going to leave his side for a second in this scary darkness.

"Matthew, this is Antonio, the Alpha of the town. And these are his apprentices, Feliciano and Lovino."

"H-hello." It was barely more than a whisper, but it was still there. He didn't know what an "Alpha" was, but he was figured it must have meant something important, something demanding of respect.

"Everyone, this is Matthew, and the little Bird is Alfred, his…uh, little brother."

"Hi or whatever," moaned the grumpy Pup.

"Ve, Hello~!" said his cheerful companion with wide, happy eyes.

Antonio was obviously confused, but covered it with a cheery tone as he said, "I am pleased to meet the both of you, niños."

As the Wolves finished their introduction, the elder corralled the two Pups back toward the way they came, leading the group back closer to home. Arthur and Matthew followed.

"I am becoming more interested in this "long story" of yours by the minute, my friend," Antonio said, as they walked, "but we should wait until the little ones are in bed. Lovino is getting cranky."

"I am not!"

"That would be wise," said Arthur, casting a glance to the Centaur and Bird beside him, "I have a feeling Matthew and Alfred are also tired. They've had a long day."

"Well, don't worry, amigo. The town is just a few minutes away. Soon you'll be able to relax and be treated to true hospitality!"

* * *

**Wow. That chapter was rough. I'm sorry if it seemed like not much happened. I kinda had to introduce three characters to three characters which requires longer-ish introductions. The next chapters will hopefully be a little more exciting as we meet even more friendly faces. (Actually, the new friendly faces might be in two chapters from now... Details.)**

**I have the rest of this part timelined out all except for a few details which I still need to finalize. There will be three more chapters left in this first part (when Alfred is a baby and Matthew is about eleven or so.) That is, if I keep to my timeline and each chapter is about the length I predict it will be. Anyway, that means it will be better for you in the long run because timeline for me equals faster/more consistent updates for you. Woot.**

**I know I promised that I would explain more of "the town" in this chapter, but I guess I lied. That will happen next chapter when we actually get to the town. So I leave you in suspense-ish for now.**

**Sorry if you didn't like how I portrayed Romano. I don't read many fics with him in it because many people have him in their fic only to pair him with Spain romantically. I don't read those kinds of fics so I am, thus, left with a rather un-knowledge (and made-up words) about his more "fandom" personality. That is why I am trying to make him seem more like the Romano in the actual anime. Don't worry, we'll see more of a kinder side to him later. (Just an FYI, I don't have swearing/cursing in my fics so Romano's mouth will need no censor.)**

**I'm sorry if I keep being inconsistent with making the plural form of "Centaur" sometimes "Centaurs" and sometimes just "Centaur." I think I decided in my head that it was "Centaur," but I wrote it "Centaurs" sometimes in the fic because I thought it was less confusing. Ugh. I don't know. I'm going to try to be consistent from now on so that it's less of a pain for you. So let it be known that in my fic, the plural of "Centaur" is "Centaur." There you have it. **

**Species Bio:**

**Werewolves: Werewolves, like Werecats and other Were-species, are a shape-shifting race. However, unlike Werecats, Werewolves cannot shift between their two forms at will. During they day, they are in their human forms. During the night (regardless of moon phase), they are in their Wolf forms. ****(In emergencies, Werewolves can change into their Wolf form during the day. However, if they do so, they are stuck in their Wolf form until the next morning and they wake up with a sort of transformation "hangover.") **The transformation is not painful, and they usually sleep through the night to day transformation. They cannot turn any species into a Werewolf by biting them or anything. They live in packs and follow the lead of their Alpha, but Werewolves are teased for being a "domestic" species because of the alliance they have with humans. Werewolves are carnivores, even when in human form, and they are fiercely protective (territorial) about the town they live in and the beings that live in it –especially the humans, who they view as frailer and weaker. They dislike Vampires because Vampires like to feed off humans, but they don't tend to have negative opinions about any other species. (They also have a special sympathy for other shifting species.)

**Sorry that this note was so long. Geeze. It's like I like to hear myself talk or something. Anyway, thank you all for reading and faving and reviewing and being awesome! I will hopefully be more consistent with my updating now that I'm back in better health.**

**As always review and fav as you so desire.**

**Looking forward to it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, once again. It is time for your weekly-ish dose of fluff –right on time too! Anyway, this chapter is a little slow, but it is the calm before the storm, my friends!_ The calm before the storm!_**

**hiimaperson – Aw! Thankies! I am planning on continuing this for a while so have no fear! Also, thank you for faving!**

**Dextra2 – Yay! Romano is one of the characters I am less confident on writing for so I'm glad that you like how I portrayed him. Thank you for suggesting it, but, funny story, I'm already following "Strange Things Happen at Night"! ElizabethScaffie is a very talented writer. If you have any other suggestions of fics I should read, feel free to suggest them. I'm always looking for more! Thank you!**

**Guest – I will try to get back to that story at some point. I don't plan on abandoning it so soon. I just have little drive to write for it right now. If there's anything I've learned while writing fanfics, it's to write whatever you have the motivation to write at the moment the come back to the other things later. That's not very good life advice, but, for writing fanfiction, it works. I'm so glad that you like that fic though! That always puts a smile on my face. Thank you.**

**zoewinter1 – Aw! That's awesome! Thank you for faving also!**

**silverheartlugia2000 – Woot! They'll be with us for a couple more chapters so you'll get to hear more from them. Yay!**

**Sora Resi – Yes! My goal is often to be unique. I'm glad that you like this story! Thank you so much for the kind words!**

**Thank you also to Grand-Mother-Russia and BlackRoseDraco for faving!**

**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidakaz.**

* * *

The town had no name. It really didn't need one. It's not like anyone required some way to distinguish it from other settlements if there were no other settlements –at least not one that wasn't a week's journey away over the mountains.

The town was mostly populated by humans and other Werewolves, which was pretty typical -those rare few who did happen to travel told them so. The two species, although they were quite different, lived in peace with each other. Sure they had a few scuffles. It wasn't some sort of utopian society, but they worked and lived out their daily lives together in community –protecting and providing for each other.

The town had two leaders: one human and one Werewolf. The humans elected their human representative and the Werewolves, of course, chose their Alpha to lead them. Together, the two leaders, termed the Diarchy, sought to bring protection and prosperity to the town.

The town had no fence or wall to shield its citizens. A wall had been under construction for years throughout the rules of various Diarchies, but it was never completed. Arthur could only speculate the reason being that there was no need for it when no one was stupid enough to attack. It wasn't the biggest population of creatures ever gathered. Matthew's Herd probably outnumbered the citizens of the town. However, if you picked any one person at random, if he or she couldn't transform into a clawed creature of the night, there was a good chance he or she could wield a gun. So, as the six of them entered the town, there was only one, lone night watchman patrolling the entrance of the main road, a rifle against his shoulder. He hesitated when he noticed the unfamiliar faces, but, after seeing Antonio, he nodded in the direction of the Werewolves' Alpha and returned to his beat.

It was hard for Arthur to get use to the fact that the cheerful, young Pup Arthur met all those years ago was now a powerful Alpha. However, it was obvious the idea was well situated in everyone else in the town's minds. As they moved down the dirt road, more than a few additional glances were shot toward Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred by both humans and Werewolves alike. They bent their heads to whisper to each other but only one dared to approach Antonio about it.

"…Alpha? Who-?"

"They are my guests."

With those four words, the curious Werewolf backed off and no one approached them again. It wasn't out of fear of Antonio. It quite the opposite: They trusted him absolutely. Questioning him was like accusing that he was somehow endangering the town through his actions. Arthur could tell from the way the other Werewolves and even the humans too were now ignoring the outspoken Wolf that, clearly, what he had just done was incredibly taboo. Arthur didn't want to imagine how it would have been trying to get himself and Matthew and Alfred into the town if not for Antonio's help. They would have been able to get in, but it would have been incredibly awkward. They wouldn't have been welcomed with open arms, that was for sure.

Antonio led them along the well, worn dirt roads. On either side stood wooden shops –most of which were closed down for the night; modest houses that glowed with candlelight through the painted, wooden shutters; and the doctor's clinic which hadn't changed much at all. Continuing on, the Werewolves and humans both gave them a wide berth either in respect for the Alpha or to keep distance from the out-of-towners. It was probably the latter because the Werecat had a hard time thinking that cheerful Antonio would induce that level of distress from his citizens. He seemed the type to have inside jokes with everyone and have been a shoulder everyone had cried on at some point or another.

Eventually, they reached one of the more fancy houses in the town. It had glass windows and had more than one floor level. Arthur couldn't help but feel inferior as he stepped into the house. He, who had literally lived in a cave his whole life, was now entering what would probably be the most luxurious building he'd ever set foot in.

Oh! He glanced down at his muddied feet and, for the first time, wished he had a pair of shoes. He quickly instructed Matthew to wipe his hooves off on the mat in the entrance, thankfully catching him just before the lad tracked dirt all over the house. The Centaur didn't take his eyes away from the marvel that was the house's interior as he obeyed. He'd never seen anything like this before. He didn't know what half of any of these items in the house were! The Calf was overwhelmed with a sudden urge to touch everything when Antonio interrupted his thoughts.

"Children, up to bed. You have all had long nights."

"Ve. Do we have to?" Feliciano asked with big amber eyes.

The elder smiled and shook his head.

"Buenas noches."

Matthew gave Arthur a sideways glance and the Werecat nodded for him to go. Feliciano led the way as he was the most eager to obey, but Lovino grumbled beside him.

"I'm only going because I don't want to give up my bed to prey," he said, stifling a yawn.

It was a little difficult for Matthew. He had never seen stairs before. Although it was self-explanatory, it was hard for him to coordinate his four hooves to step up the thin stairs and not trip. He made it with heavy reliance on the railing and a few close calls, but he made it.

With the children safely upstairs, Antonio turned to the other adult and smiled.

"Now we can finally hear what you have been up to after all these years! Come to the parlor and recline. I would offer you refreshment, but, regrettably, I do not have opposable thumbs at the moment."

"That is no problem, Antonio. I am more than grateful for your hospitality."

"Well, it's not everyday that I get to hear from such an old acquaintance."

The two came into the smaller room that was furnished with actual furniture. Arthur sank into the sofa and concluded that he could probably stay there forever. His sore back began to uncoil into the plush cushions and the Werecat decided that for annoying as humans were, they knew how to make proper luxury items.

Antonio hopped up on the opposing sofa, stretching for a moments before settling down and facing his guest.

"So how is your mother?"

"She's fine. Or, well, truthfully I haven't seen her in years. Her or any of my kin for that matter. Still, I guess no news is good news. But, I must ask you something, Antonio."

Antonio was, truthfully, unsatisfied with Arthur's answer considering it only brought up more questions, but he knew that, after seeing someone again for the first time in years and only truly knowing each other in their youth, bringing up a deep and personal subject such as family might be testing the bounds of their friendship. He played along with the topic change for now.

"What would that be?"

"It's the reason why I am traveling with a Centaur and a Bird. Have you spotted any Moose-Centaur herds in the area recently?"

"Hm. I don't believe I've heard anything. Both humans and Werewolves go hunting in the area so I can't know for certain. Lo siento. But what does this have to do with your young companions?"

"Oh, yes. Matthew was separated from his mother and his Herd. I am returning him."

This caught Antonio's attention. His ears perked up ever so slightly and his eyes roamed the opposing Shifter's face.

"And what would prompt this act of compassion from Werecat to Centaur?"

"Um, honestly, I'm not quite sure." He scratched the back of his head as he only realized this truth himself.

The Alpha smiled.

"It is fine, mi amigo. I see it in your eyes. It is the same look I give to my apprentices. I am not their padre either, but I see them as mis hijos nevertheless."

Arthur was jolted in his seat as he realized what his old friend was implying.

"O-oh, I must respectfully disagree. We are in drastically different situations. I am merely returning a lost child to his mother, and after which we will go our separate ways and likely forget about each other within a week. This one errand cannot be compared to the rearing a child by any extent of the imagination."

Antonio chuckled again, amused with himself or the situation. Arthur was unable to tell which.

"And what of the Hatchling?"

"Ah. There's the rub. Matthew found Alfred abandoned below his nest."

"Pobre niño…." Antonio's ears fell. He saw the full scope of Arthur's situation and wished it upon no one.

"Yes. Matthew is convinced that Alfred's parents will still want him back if he can find them. He believes I am taking him to find Alfred's mother and father, when, really, it would be best-"

"For you to take Matthew back to his Herd and for Alfred to stay with him."

"Exactly."

Antonio sighed, his tail hitting a throw pillow over and over as he sat in frustrated thought.

"I commend you for the struggle you have ahead of you. If I were in your situation, I don't believe I would have the courage to do what you must do when the time comes."

"Oh, you credit me with too much. I am simply returning Matthew to his mother. That hardly requires the kind of courage that would be required to lead a whole population. Surely your position is nothing if not a testament to your courage, Antonio."

"That may be so, but I have never had to give up my two sons before."

Antonio's wise green eyes drowned Arthur in a powerful sympathy for him. The Werecat was confused and slightly embarrassed. He didn't mean for the conversation to turn so solemn. He didn't think returning the Calf was anything substantial. He was simply explaining himself and making conversation, but he regretted it now. He didn't realize the Alpha would take it so personally and so emotionally –somehow prompted to imagine Feliciano and Lovino in Matthew and Alfred's position. He decided a topic change would be healthy.

"Yes, well…um, tell me about the human representative. Do you get along?"

"Gilbert? Oh, we get along great. Sometimes it can be difficult for him to be serious, but he is nothing but completely dedicated to the town," the Werewolf said, taking to the topic change well. "Oh! I have to tell you this funny story. One time we were supposed to be discussing an upcoming festival when all of the sudden he shouts, "I am awesome!", grabs a chair in one hand and the rest of his half-eaten sandwich and, before anyone could stop him, he…."

* * *

"Why are your ears so long?"

Those were Feliciano's chosen words to break the awkward silence. They were in Lovino's room because, although they were told to go to bed, Antonio never said anything about having to go to sleep. But, even though they were sort of rebelling, they weren't sure what to do to fill the time while they rebelled.

Matthew shifted his weight around on all his hooves and stared down at the ground. He'd never wondered why his ears were the way they were before, but he was sure that Feliciano didn't mean anything malicious by it.

"I-I don't know. They just are."

"Why do you think that Bird is your brother? You're stupid if you think he's your real brother. It's not possible."

Clearly Lovino's forte was not making good first impressions. Although it was sort of impossible considering the anatomy of his face at the moment, if he could have an expression, he would be scowling.

"I found him."

"Oh no! He was all alone?!" Feliciano gasped, his toothy jaw hanging open.

"Yeah, but I'm going to find a nice family to adopt him."

"Ve! We're adopted!" The more cheery Pup answered quickly.

"Shut up, Feli! No, we're not!" Lovino rounded on his brother, bearing down on him with flattened ears and sharp fangs.

"B-but it's true!" the brown-eyed Pup stammered. "Mama and Papa left so Antonio-"

"Mama and Papa didn't _leave_! They_ died_! And tomato-face won't _ever_ be our papa!"

Matthew scooted away from the two Wolves as he watched them stare each other down. Or, more Lovino stare down Feliciano while Feliciano tried to shrink into the ground.

"H-hey, you're scaring Alfred!"

The two Werewolves looked over to their guests to see that the little Bird was chirping shrilly and that tears were fitfully emerging from the corners of his eyes.

"Oh no!" Feliciano leaped over to apologize. "Please stop crying, bambino! Please stop crying!"

The Pup even licked Alfred before Matthew could even protest, but he didn't need to. Apparently, Alfred absolutely hated the slobbery attempt at comfort and cried out louder. He thrashed around in Matthew's arms, kicking and waving his fists around as the tears came like a fountain.

"Look what you've done now!" Lovino growled, but avoided looking at anything but the ground.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Feliciano looked like he was on the verge of joining Alfred in his weeping fest when his brother spoke up again.

"Maybe he's just tired. Did either of you think of that, geniuses?"

While the words were harsh, they rang with truth.

"You can sleep in my room!" Feliciano said happily. "I'll just snuggle with fratello for the night!"

"H-hey!" The green-eyed Pup yelped. "It's _our_ house! Why are they kicking you out of your own bed!"

"But Alfred and Matthew are guests!"

"Ugh. Fine. But only because I want a wall between me and that screaming Bird-thing. And if you steal all the covers again, I _will_ bite you."

"Ve! Thank you, fratello! Well, goodnight, Matthew and Alfred!"

Matthew tried to thank the two Pups, but he couldn't get his soft voice to carry above Alfred's whines. He hurried out of the room and entered the room adjacent. He looked at the huge, square pile of blankets that were propped up on wooden beams similar to the one in Lovino's room, and he stopped.

"Um, how do I even…?" he trailed off as he realized that he would probably ruin the bed if he attempted to climb on top of it.

"I think you get to have it all to yourself, Alfie."

He carefully put the squirming Bird down in the center of the bed. His little fit had worn him out even more. His voice became shriller when he was out of Matthew's arms and he groped desperately for him, but Matthew was too tired to wait until the Bird fell asleep to put him down. The purple-eyed Calf was only moments away from falling asleep right then and there anyway so he didn't want to risk dropping Alfred on his head or something if he fell asleep while holding him.

Centaur slept standing up. Normally he would lean against a tree of some sort to support his upper body while snoozing, but the wall would do just fine. He was relieved when he finally had the opportunity to sleep properly again. In the cave, he didn't want Arthur to try to eat Alfred or something while he was sleeping so he slept lying down –that way he could still hold the Bird. Still, he was never meant to sleep that way. Now that he was sure Alfred was safe, he could feel at peace putting him down and sleep standing up again.

All of Matthew's thoughts were heavy. He couldn't bear to think about something for too long. He was too tired. His curl had fallen near his nose, which made his nose tickle, but he was too exhausted to even lift his hand to fix it. The room was just a tad chilly even with the windows. The cold night air still somehow able to snake its way in, but he was too tired to care at the moment. Too tired….

He was out cold before he knew it -his body dropping immediately into REM during which he dreamed of being back with his Herd. There, in dreamland, his mother stood in the green grazing fields running a comforting hand through Matthew's hair as he watched her lecture Arthur about the condition of their raggedy clothes. Above them, Alfred flew -crying out with joy against the blue sky, "Peeyah! Peeyah! Peeyah. …Peeyah. Peey-yah….!"

Suddenly, the Bird began to plummet toward the ground.

* * *

**Just some more town/universe trivia: There are no such things as Werewolf-Human hybrids. While Werewolves and humans can fall in love, they physically cannot have children together. This is the way it is with most species. The few species that can have healthy, hybrid offspring result in the children being infertile –like mules.**

**Here's a little bit of clarification: Moose actually do, like horses, sleep standing up. Moose can lie down (as in that it's physically possible), but they don't lie down when they go to sleep. I kinda didn't know that until I looked it up before writing this chapter. Oops. So I tried to cover for it as much as possible. I think Matthew's reasoning makes sense, but, just a little behind-the-scenes. **

**Italy and Romano are about the same age as Matthew or a little bit older. Btw –nothing in this fic is/was/will ever be Itacest. I'm not sorry.**

**Isn't it weird that Arthur can finally have discussions with another adult? It was weird for me to write it. I don't know why, but it was refreshing. Who knew we actually needed Francis? Heehee. Just kidding.**

**So hurray for transition chapters. Don't worry. The next one starts off with drama right off the bat so prepare yourselves!**

**Thank you so much for all the encouragement! As always, feel free to review and fav as you so desire!  
Looking forward to it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this one is late! Agh! I even tortured you with a sort of cliffhanger too. I am cruel. So yeah, this is almost a week late, and I apologize. I made this one a little longer to try to make up for it, and I found out that this part needed to be extended another chapter before I get to part two. Good news for you! You get more story! I pretty much have the next chapter planned out play by play so, hopefully, I should be able to update on time!**

**Silverheartlugia2000 –Yup. Gilbert is human but an awesome human, of course! We'll meet more characters who are mythological creatures, but, right now, we're meeting all the humans/Werewolves. We'll be meeting the awesome Prussia next chapter so stay tuned! Thank you for your consistent reviews! I always look forward to them!**

**Sora Resi –Yeah. I would hate to sleep standing up too, but it would be kind of fun to go moose-tipping. Heehee.**

**Guests –Dear Sweet Guests, I addressed this in the previous chapter's review answers, but, in case you missed it, I shall explain again. I am taking a break with MRvBR right now because I have a writer's block for it and want to work on this story. I do not plan to abandon that story so please be patient with me.**

**CaraLee934 –Type your reply to comment here… JK! Thank you so much for your wonderful complements! I'm so glad that you are enjoying my story! To answer your question, we will meet Francis in a few chapters. As you pointed out, his foil to Arthur is sorely needed indeed. It will be the end of this first part, but he will become a main character to complete the FACE quartet eventually. Thank you for the review!**

**Also, a huge thanks to Ashynarr for faving my story!**

**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidakaz.**

* * *

"_Aaaah!_"

Arthur woke with a start. His head was swimming from being launched out of a deep sleep when he realized the scream was Matthew's. His brain was slow to process, but it eventually rationalized that the situation _probably_ required his assistance. He slowly climbed off the couch that Antonio so generously let him use, anticipating the back pain that was, to him, synonymous with mornings but found there was none. He tried not to admit that the soft padding was wonders more comfortable than a cave floor, but he would not give into the temptation to invest in such a _human _item. He might as well just die of shame right then.

Finally on his feet again, which _were_ sore from the previous day's trek, he met the Alpha on the stairs. Apparently Antonio also heard Matthew's cry and regarded Arthur with a look of equal concern that was hid behind a mask of more experience. Feliciano and Lovino must have had their own share of nightmares before and Antonio was ready to take action.

"A bad dream?" It was less a question about the scream but rather about what action Arthur planned to take because of it.

"I will see what I can… do," said the Werecat slowly.

He was climbing the stairs while trying to conjure up comforting words to say when he heard the terrified scream again. This time it was clearly warbled by tears –and it was calling his name.

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR! PLEASE!"

This brought a little kick in his step. He thought that once the boy woke up that Arthur would simply have to reassure him that the bad dream wasn't real, but why would he scream again if the nightmare was over?

He jogged into the room that Matthew was in, and the boy was wide-awake and clearly terrified. He was trembling with fear and ran to him.

"Settle down, lad. What's wrong?"

"I don't know! I just woke up and he was…!"

The Werecat was confused until the Calf showed what he was cradling in his arms. It was Alfred.

And Alfred's skin was ice.

Arthur was assaulted by another painful lurch in his chest. It was the same one that tried to choke him when he thought Natalya was going to kill either Matthew or Alfred in that field. He didn't know what it was, but the twisted lump in his chest sucked all his breath away and replaced it with an intense and icy clarity of the situation. This was no dream, and they needed to act.

"Okay, Matthew. Here is what we're going to do. You're going to wrap him up in one of the quilts from the bed but don't smother him. Hold him close to you and try to warm him up as best you can. We're going to take him to the doctor to make sure that he will be fine. Do you understand?"

Matthew couldn't form words at the moment but rushed to do what he was instructed.

_Quilt. Close. Doctor. _

_Quilt. Close. Doctor._

The mantra repeated in his head as he held on to the instructions like it was a literal lifeline. The Calf closed the little Bird-sicle in the thick blanket and wrapped whatever length his arms would allow around him as well. Next, doctor. He ran to the stairs.

Caution, by this point, was thrown so far into the wind that he didn't even realize what happened until he found himself at the bottom of the steps with a throbbing ankle and a strange, brunette man bringing him upright on his hooves again.

"Tiene cuidado, Matthew. You fell down the stairs. Are you oka-"

"Doctor!" the Centaur gasped, his head spinning and light. "He needs to get to the doctor!"

"Matthew, follow me."

Arthur's voice brought his immediate attention, and he back peddled out of the strange man's support, his hooves scraping on the unusual wooden flooring for traction. Arthur led him out of the house and onto the street, heading for a building down the road. The Werecat was taking a large, quick stride, but Matthew was furious he wasn't running. Matthew spotted the building that could only have been the clinic and rushed ahead of Arthur.

He burst through the door that had the name, "Doctor Ludwig Beilschmidt" on it and demanded of the empty room, "Help him!"

A man appeared in the doorway. He was tall and imposing and, frankly, he scared Matthew just a bit if not for his eyes that conveyed absolute confidence and professionalism.

"Bring him here."

As Matthew hesitantly made the transfer, Arthur walked in. He saw the poor Calf frozen where he stood as he watched his "brother" being taken away to a back room.

"Matthew?"

The voice startled the young Centaur, but, upon seeing who finally showed up, he ran to Arthur. He grabbed his sleeve with what would have been emphasis to drive home a point if he had actually been able to say anything. Instead, he just pointed to the hallway where his brother had been taken and breathed heavily through his mouth. Arthur, trying to swallow the young Calf's fears with just his eyes made his words very deliberate but soft.

"We are allowed to follow him. Come with me."

Matthew nodded and trailed after Arthur and the doctor, still holding onto Arthur's sleeve.

They found the doctor in a more well-lit room holding Alfred with care as he placed him on a table. The serious man didn't seem to notice the two other behind him or maybe he figured he had a patient that needed his attention more. Either way, he ignored Matthew and Arthur while he, with deliberate fingers, slowly unwrapped the baby from within the patterned quilt.

"Oh."

The man, Dr. Beilschmidt apparently, ran an analytical hand over the Bird's feathers and paused for a moment. After blinking a few times, he snapped himself back into work. Matthew watched at a tantalizing distance, but every time he looked at Arthur, the Werecat seemed calm as ever.

Suddenly, the young Centaur felt a rage boil up at Arthur. Did he not care at all about Alfred?! He should be scared just like he was! Why was he so calm! How _dare_ he! A flowed over him until he saw the Werecat's hands: They were shaking. The rage simmered into confusion until Matthew couldn't figure out what he was feeling. Part of him wanted Arthur to be terrified and anxious like him, but he was starting to feel fresh fear grip him as he realized that Arthur already _was_. A chill passed over his spine as he resolved to turn his gaze back to Alfred and the doctor.

"…piyah?"

That tiny chirp from Alfred sent what was the equivalent of a lightning strike through both Arthur and Matthew. Their hearts stopped and their skin changed temperatures about four times.

There was a grunt from the doctor, and he picked up the Bird then walked out the door. As they followed the human farther down the hallway, the décor transitioned into what looked more like a house than a clinic. It would make sense, after all. The doctor had to live somewhere. He continued into a larger room that looked like a kitchen. There was a furnace in the center to which he approached. He crouched down with Alfred tucked tenderly but firmly into his arms and squatted near it, the warm fire outlining him like some sort of angelic figure.

"I-is he…?"

Matthew's words sounded strangled as the lump in his throat lessened only enough for him to barely vocalize words.

"He is fine. He is just cold. I am warming him."

Arthur was snapped out of his relieved shock when he felt Matthew knock into him. He quickly braced himself as the Calf leaned on him heavily for support as it seemed all four of his legs decided to fail him for the moment.

"I-I'm s-so sorry-y! I'm so s-sorry!" The fire reflected in the shiny streams of tears that ran down the boy's face. "I-I'm the worst brother ever!"

The Calf was a fountain of guilt and sorrow as he sobbed into his own hands. His shoulders quaked and his breaths came suddenly and in gasps. He cried out occasionally as if he were being strangled and tears waterfall-ed down his face as he repeated the phrase "I'm sorry!" over and over again.

Arthur shook his head but failed to realize that probably wouldn't do any good when Matthew's eyes were only concentrated on making tears instead of being used for vision. However, Dr. Beilshmidt was quick to intervene in Matthew's self-loathing.

"He is in no danger. If he were outside during the night, it might have been a different story. He was shivering, his teeth were chattering, and he was stiff in the fetal position. He was doing all within his power to create and retain heat. His pupils were not dilated nor was he unresponsive or unconscious, both of which would be signs of the deadly third stage of hypothermia. I could conclude for certain that he was not at risk of any permanent damage nor death. Although I am more familiar with diagnosing human or Werewolf patients, but he is, clearly, not either of those...and neither are you." The doctor turned to examine them with skeptical blue eyes. "Both of you, correct?"

"That is correct. We're guests of Alpha Antonio."

The doctor blinked and returned his gaze to Alfred.

"I wish I knew more about Bird physiology. His temperature, after holding him near the fire for a while, feels like he has reached normal body temperature, but he is still shivering slightly so I can only assume that he has a naturally higher body temperature. This is backed up by the fact that he shouldn't be able to get this cold when it's summer. The outside weather would never be chilled enough for him to be showing symptoms of being this cold. It would conclude that because of his higher body temperature, temperatures are always much colder to him than it would be to us. He is still endothermic or warm-blooded as they say. He will warm himself up fast enough."

"Do you hear that, lad? He's going to be right as rain."

"B-but," the Calf sniffled, "why hasn't he gotten this cold before?"

"Well, how long has Alfred been out of your arms since you found him, Matthew? A minute? Thirty seconds? You've been keeping him warm this entire time because you were always holding him."

A train crashed in Matthew's mind. He…had been keeping Alfred from freezing all this time? But…he was the bad guy! He was the one that almost let him freeze to death! He was the worst big brother ever! How could he, a despicable creature capable of causing such danger to someone he cared so much about, also be a protector?

Before his brain could completely process this information, the doctor slowly walked to Matthew and Arthur before holding Alfred out to them to take. Arthur guided Matthew's hands, and he took Alfred into his arms again. It was automatic. The familiar weight restored, the Calf somehow felt a part of him was returned. He looked down at the Bird and saw he wasn't shaking anymore. He was back to a normal color, and he was smiling.

"Piyah!" he squeaked as he reached a pudgy arm up to Matthew's curl and batted at it.

The Centaur broke again, but it was out of joy this time. And why not? His tear ducts were clearly primed and ready.

"I'm sorry, Alfred! I promise this won't ever happen again! I'll protect you no matter what!"

He brought the Chick closer to him and hugged him gently. Salty water wouldn't stop flowing from pale, purple eyes, but they were happier tears. Alfred was fine and the little heart beating against Matthew's chest told him so.

Meanwhile, Arthur watched with a strange ache inside. The time he had been spending with Matthew was stretching him in ways that he never expected. His heart felt a little sore from the overuse –or, maybe, it was like he was exercising and finally strengthening a neglected part of him and was at last becoming emotionally healthy. All he knew was that if he stayed around Matthew and Alfred for much longer he would _need_ a strong heart because the emotional burden they were forcing him to carry was becoming heavier and heavier by the day. He just hoped he could keep up with the demand or else be crushed.

"I will take you back to the lobby. Follow me."

Dr. Beilschmidt didn't seem like he wanted to interrupt but rather that he was intruding on a private moment and needed an escape. Besides, he needed to be available for any other emergencies that might arise.

The three followed the large doctor back through the hallways until they came to the more familiar front part of the building. There were three people sitting in the awkward front area right inside the building. One was an adult with wide green eyes and choppy brunette hair. He was the one that caught him when he fell down the stairs earlier. Why was he in Antonio's home? Two his left were two boys. They were clearly related, possibly twins. The first was rocking from side to side while singing a song to himself. He had red-ish brunette hair with a wayward curl that stuck out behind his left ear. His brother had a similar curl that swooped off the part in his more-true brunette hair in the front and leapt off to his right. He was sitting with a frown settled easily on his face as his green eyes tried to burrow a hole in the ceiling out of boredom.

When the four entered the room, the three guests' eyes turned to them with various expressions.

Arthur walked to the man and seemed very apologetic.

"Oh, Antonio, you didn't have to wait for us."

It clicked for Matthew. He was still a little slow to process things after finally realizing that nothing bad had befallen his little brother, but he figured it out. Since it was light outside, the Werewolves were in their human forms. The man was Antonio and the boys were Feliciano and Lovino. It was strange to see them look human, but, after being around Arthur for a short time, the concept wasn't that unusual to him.

"Of course we waited!" he said with a warm smile. "We couldn't leave you three while you were in distress! How is he?"

"Ve! Ludy~!"

One of the Pups ran over and launched a hug-attack on the doctor. He winced from the impact and wobbled to try to stay standing, but he forced something similar to a smile as he returned the gesture with an awkward, one-armed hug.

"Feliciano, we've talked about this."

"I know, but I haven't seen you for a whole _day_ and Mr. Arthur and Matthew and Alfred came to see you then we came to see you and did you save Alfred? Oh! There he is! He looks fine! You're such an awesome doctor, Ludy! I wish I could be a doctor like you but I don't like blood or, well, I don't like hurt people with blood I mean I have to be able to hunt and Antonio's teaching me-"

"Feli, quit hugging the potato-eater. You'll get his stench on you."

"Feliciano. You _are_ in Dr. Ludwig's personal space, niño. Could you give him some room, ¿por favor?"

"Ve. Okie dokie!"

Feliciano released Dr. Beilshmidt but didn't go very far. Apparently his definition of personal space meant that he wasn't touching someone so he stood next to his friend and bounced enthusiastically on his heels, eager to hear whatever Ludwig had to say.

"A-alfred is in need of thicker clothes," the doctor reported after gathering his composure. "It would prevent this from happening again and help him to maintain homeostasis."

"Oh! That's easy! I'll just take him to Feliks' store then. What a relief! ¡Gracias, Sr. Ludwig!"

"I am just doing my job. However, may I make an unprofessional inquiry as to why a Bird and a Centaur are staying with you in town, Herr Antonio?"

The Alpha smiled and nodded, happy to oblige.

"This is Arthur and his two charges, Matthew and Alfred. Arthur and I are old friends. In fact, he met your father back when he was running the clinic."

"Is that so?"

"Sí. He's passing through because he wanted to know if we spotted any Moose-Centaurs herds come by here recently. I told him that I hadn't heard of anything but there's no way to know for sure."

"Have you checked with my brother? He does keep all the town's records on file. Or, at least, he should. If any Wolves or humans came back from hunts with…." He gave Matthew a cautious glance. "If any Centaur came through here, it should be in the records. He may be a dummkopf sometimes, but he is good at what he does."

Antonio smacked his palm against his forehead.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Would it be possible for you to introduce me to the Diarch?" Arthur asked.

"It would be no trouble at all! We can go there right now if you wish. Feliciano and Lovino can show Matthew where Felik's shop is. They can start looking at clothes while we talk to Gilbert. It won't take but a few minutes for him to check the records."

"Antonio, you are a lifesaver."

"No. That would be Dr. Beilschmidt. I am just a nostalgic, old fool."

Arthur laughed and, together, the two adults ushered four kids out of the overcrowded office. Arthur thanked Dr. Beilschmidt one more time and Feliciano yelled a promise to come see him later then they left the poor doctor in peace.

"Feliciano, Lovino –can you take Matthew and Alfred to Mr. Łukasiewicz's shop?"

"Ugh! Can't we go home and let them go by themselves? They're not going to get lost or anything and Mr. Feliks always tries to get me to try on girly clothes for some reason," Lovino grumbled.

"Lovi, please. It would be very helpful to Arthur and me if you would help out. Just stay in the store for a little while, and we'll be back in no time."

"Yeah right, stupid face. It'll be, like, three hours or something because you'll have to stop and talk to everyone on the way and then you'll have to talk to Mr. "Awesome" and…."

"Come on, Matthew! Let's go get Alfie some new clothes!"

Feliciano grabbed the Calf and pulled him down the dirt street with a pouty Lovino trailing behind them in their dust. Arthur turned to follow the Alpha as he started in another direction, toward the courthouse probably.

Soon, they would be one step closer to finding Matthew's mother and one step closer to the happy ending. Arthur felt good that he was doing the right thing, yet there was a tiny needle of sorrow that poked at him. He reasoned it was residual ache from the "heart exercise" he was going through. The pain would fade soon enough. Ignoring it, he continued walking down the path to his destination.

* * *

**So yeah. We get to see Dr. Ludwig. (I guess I picture him as a doctor in my headcanon because this is the second time I've written him as a doctor. Hmm.) I'm trying out a new character angle I have for him. I use to make him really stoic and uncaring, but I like to read (and think it's a bit truer to the series) when he's simply a person who is very professional about everything he does but is almost naïve in his enormous amount of patience –especially with Italy and Prussia. So that's how I'm going to try to write him. I think it gives him more dignity as a character and makes for more enjoyable reading.**

**I know that many people have Spain and England being enemies or hardly interacting at all, but I would think that, if you take just their personalities, Antonio would bring out a nicer side in Arthur –especially when he's in gentleman-mode like in this situation. I don't think there will be a "bad guy" in this fic necessarily. I feel bad when I have to add in certain characters as bad guys simply because I need villains. I've recently started to take a liking to Russia and China as characters. I hope, at some point, to put them in this fic, but I don't want them to be bad guys. They might be antagonists but they won't be bad guys.**

**So, next chapter we meet Poland and Prussia. I rarely write for Poland so that's going to be an adventure, and Prussia is, well, Prussia. I like to show a more mature side of him but, I mean, he's a part of the Bad Friends Trio for a reason as well. Anyway, you'll read it next chapter. Why am I spoiling everything? I'll stop now.**

**Useless Trivia: Birds do have higher body temperature so, basically, what we think is cold to us is even colder to birds. Feathers, however, are wonderful for insulation, but, for the areas that aren't covered by this fluffy protection such as their feet, they can either lay on them or stand on one foot and huddle the other near the rest of its body to keep that part warm. Birds will also do kind of what penguins do. They'll group together to share body heat, but it's usually in lines rather than huddles because, well, they are typically perched on a branch or something that would make huddling impossible.  
Alfred, because he only has Bird wings, doesn't have feathers on him anywhere else to keep himself warm so he's, normally, kinda cold. But, since Matthew has been holding him constantly, it hasn't been an issue before. It's okay, Mattie. Alfie forgives you!**

**Thank you for being patient with me. I will try to update on time (once a week) now that the new semester is going to start becoming routine.**

**Thank you again for the encouraging reviews! That makes me so happy, like, you have no idea!**

**As always, review and fav as you so desire.  
****Looking forward to it!**


End file.
